


Angels on Fire

by RandiGirl17



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2115348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandiGirl17/pseuds/RandiGirl17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec, Jace, and Magnus fight fires and save lives for a living. Alec can't choose between his love for Jace and his love for Magnus. Meanwhile, Magnus and Jace can't stand each other. When a dangerous event threatens Alec's life, Jace and Magnus must work together to save him. A fanfiction of romances and bromances. Rated M for coarse language and mild smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Burning Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am posting another one of my stories from my FanFiction account. Surprise, surprise, it's another story with Alec as the main focus. I hope you enjoy it! :) Feel free to leave a comment!

"Rise and shine, fellow offspring!"

The pillow collided with the back of Alec's head with a loud _thump_. He groaned and cracked one eye open, peeking through the morning haze at the alarm clock.

"It's seven-thirty in the morning," he growled.

"Yes it is!"

The reply was quickly followed by another swing of the pillow. Alec burrowed his face into his own pillow, holding his temper at bay.

"It's seven-thirty in the morning," he grumbled, his voice muffled. "And it's my day off."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I'm going to kill you."

The mattress bounced as Alec's sister, Isabelle, plopped herself down beside him. He felt her finger prod him in the side as she asked giddily, "So how did it go last night?"

"How did what go?" he asked back, though he knew full well what she was referring to.

"Tell me you asked him out." The excitement in Isabelle's voice was now laced with skepticism.

Alec chose not to reply and let his silence answer the question rather than admit to wimping out. Isabelle let out a frustrated sigh and punched her brother in the leg, reveling in silent satisfaction when Alec sucked in a breath. Finally, he lifted his head and faced her, squinting through his morning grogginess.

"How'd you talk yourself out of it this time?"

"I panicked." Noticing Isabelle's expression, Alec added defensively, "He was looking right at me, Izzy."

His sister quirked an eyebrow, unimpressed. "Last I checked, that's how you're supposed to ask someone out."

"Have you seen his face?" Alec propped himself up onto one elbow and gazed wide-eyed into empty air. "It's a masterpiece of perfection and intimidation."

"How else are you going to ask him out? When he's bent over and you're staring at his ass?"

"I could text him."

"How old are you? Twelve?"

"I could just die alone," Alec said thoughtfully.

"I'm telling you," Izzy persisted, "just walk up to him and ask him out. Resistance is futile to that kind of confidence."

"Hey, not that I don't love discussing my pathetic love life with my snot-faced sister, but don't you have to be annoying somewhere else? Like at work?"

Ignoring Alec's sarcasm, Isabelle glanced at his alarm clock and jumped to her feet. She grabbed the backpack she'd deposited at the door and slung it over her shoulder. Hastily she gathered her long black hair into a ponytail at the nape of her neck and secured it with an elastic from around her wrist. She turned to face her brother before she left, her hand poised on the doorknob.

"I'll be home sometime after four."

Alec dropped onto his back and stretched. "I'll be here in my cozy bed, dreading your return."

Isabelle raised her middle finger and walked out, closing the door behind her. Grinning to himself, Alec stared up at the roof. His fingers idly toyed with the dog tags resting against his naked chest. He contemplated drifting back into sleep but opted for an early start to his day off. He disentangled himself from the sheets and shuffled down the hall. Surprised that Izzy had left some hot water, he took advantage of a long, steaming shower.

Teeth brushed and clad in a comfortable t-shirt and sweatpants, Alec meandered from the bathroom to the kitchen. He stared into the fridge for a long while, debating taking out the milk and stealing some of Izzy's sugar-packed cereal. As entertaining as it would be, he didn't want to get his ear screamed off by his territorial sibling. He grabbed a cold slice of pizza instead. As he chewed his breakfast, his hand mindlessly went to his pocket for his cell phone. Checking his messages during breakfast was a habit of his. When both pockets came up empty, he searched the counters and island in the kitchen. The hunt continued back to his bedroom where he checked the discarded jeans tossed on the floor, alongside his nightstand, bed, floor, and work bag. He cursed and scratched his head, wondering where he could have left it. His mind drifted back to the previous night, and he vaguely recalled setting his cell phone in his locker. He did not remember taking it out.

Alec swore again and snatched a hoodie from one of the hangers in his closet. He slid the zipper up to his throat and, mumbling to himself, grabbed his keys and iPod. He locked the apartment up and hurried down the stairwell. As he joined the throng of people in the street, he slipped his headphones into his ears and pulled up his hood. He hoped his attire and reserved demeanor would help him blend into the background, as he preferred. He sensed a pair of women watching him at a cross walk, but the headphones in his ears discouraged them from starting up a conversation.

Sirens rang through the brisk morning air as Alec crossed the street. He rarely turned his iPod on for such situations as this; he liked to be aware of his surroundings. His eyes scanned the surrounding area, and he wondered if one of his friends was riding in the unseen emergency vehicle. The sirens faded off into the distance, now no more than a memory of distress.

Forty minutes later, Alec entered a building through a large silver door. He nodded to the woman at the reception desk and continued cautiously down the hall. Voices, both soft and loud, drifted from the common area off to the left. Alec turned right after making sure the coast was clear. He peered into the room at the end of the hall and, seeing no one in the immediate area, hastily crossed the floor to his locker. His eyes were drawn to the bottom of the locker like magnets, and he smiled to see his cell phone sitting exactly where he'd left it. Clutching the device in his palm and closing his locker, Alec turned to leave.

"Jesus Christ!" The phone slipped from Alec's hand as he jumped.

The young man now standing in front of Alec had been startled by his reaction, but he was grinning. He held up his hands and took a step back, letting out a laugh as Alec bent to pick up his phone.

"Scared you a bit, did I?"

Alec kept his head bent and pretended to inspect his phone for damage to hide the blush in his cheeks. He wiped the screen with his thumb and cleared his throat, regaining his composure.

"You scared the shit out of me, Jace."

"I was around the corner." Jace pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "I thought I heard someone sneak in. Trying to avoid someone?"

_Just you._ Alec forced a smile. "I forgot my phone, and I wanted to get in and out without being stopped by anyone. You know how some of the guys are."

Jace nodded. "It's the old-timers. Once they get talking..." He touched his fingers and thumb together in a talking motion.

Alec's eyes flitted toward the door, which seemed a million miles away. He tried to keep his eyes focused on anywhere other than Jace's face. The strong jaw, golden hair, and matching autumn gold eyes were enough to turn him into a bumbling idiot.

"You back tomorrow?" Jace asked, his teeth gleaming in a stomach-fluttering smile.

"Y-yeah."

Jace opened his mouth to say something more, but a loud alarm cut off his reply. He smiled, almost regretfully, and clapped Alec on the shoulder.

"Duty calls," he said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Jace gave Alec a wink before turning and racing out the door. Alec slumped back against the lockers and waited for the alarm's cry to slip back into quiet. Even after it stopped he remained in the locker room, wanting to make sure there wouldn't be anyone to hinder his attempt to leave. When his stomach and heart had finally settled, he made his way back out into the hall and towards the exit.

As he rounded the corner, he bumped into someone and lost his balance. Before he could hit the floor, the figure reached out and grabbed Alec's arm. He righted Alec on his feet and took a step back.

"Sorry, man. I didn't hear you coming." Alec's hood had slipped when he stumbled, so he reached up and pulled it off completely. "No worries."

"Alec?"

His name drew his eyes upward and he found himself looking at the department's newest recruit, his newest friend.

"Hey, B!" Alec smiled and pulled the headphones from his ears, feeling more at ease. "Shouldn't you be out with the guys?"

The other man shook his head and adjusted the backpack on his shoulder. "I just finished my shift. Was just on my way outta' here when I remembered I left something in my locker."

Alec stepped out of the way. "Sorry, man. Didn't mean to stop you."

When the man smiled, Alec felt himself being captivated in the same way that Jace entranced him. He was envious of the man's tanned skin, and his friend's unique yellow-green eyes were mesmerizing. Not only did he possess stunningly good looks, but he also had a charming, outgoing personality. In the few months that he had been there, Magnus Bane had befriended almost everyone at the station. Almost.

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. "It's not important. I can just grab it when I come in tomorrow."

Alec smiled and dropped his gaze as he felt a flush creeping into his cheeks. His feelings for Jace were very clear, but what he felt for Magnus was hidden in smoke. It seemed that as he spent more time with Magnus, the line between friendship and passion grew more and more blurry. He was not even sure of Magnus's preference, and it seemed too early in the friendship to ask.

The two exited the station and joined the bustling street life. Alec concentrated on manoeuvring around other pedestrians. He looked up at the cloudy sky and wished it would rain so he'd have an excuse to run home.

"You live down this way, too?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah. About forty minutes away."

Magnus whistled. "You poor bastard. You should invest in a car."

Alec shrugged. "It's good exercise. I like the fresh air."

Magnus grinned and gave Alec a knowing smile. "We like that fresh air when we can get it, don't we?"

Alec laughed nervously. He never spent much time alone with anyone from work. He'd only spent five minutes alone with Magnus, and he was painfully conscious of everything from how he was dressed to how his voice quavered. Considering the dangers he faced day-to-day at his job, a little one-on-one time with a colleague should have been as easy as breathing.

Magnus stopped suddenly before they reached the street corner. Alec halted at his side, wondering if his friend had sensed his growing unease. Magnus smiled down at him, his eyes not betraying anything.

"That's me just over there."

Alec followed to where Magnus was pointing and felt his jaw drop. He'd looked at one of the apartments in the upscale building once, but the renting price had nearly given him an aneurism.

"You're shitting me! You live there? On _your_ income?"

Magnus relished in Alec's incredulousness. "Let's just say I know my way around the stock market."

"Lucky SOB."

"Hey, there's some things money can't buy."

Alec caught Magnus's eye at the odd statement, but before he could say more Magnus clapped him on the shoulder and crossed the street without so much as a farewell. Alec started on his own way home mechanically. He shoved the headphones back in his ears and turned his music on full blast, trying to drown the thoughts in his head.

When he arrived back at his apartment, he collapsed onto his bed and stared at the roof again. He'd woken up thinking about Jace, but now he was thinking about Jace and Magnus. Today was his day off, and the only person he wanted to be thinking about was himself. Yet, both men were too alluring to allow his mind to be tempted into thinking about anything else.

Alec sighed, feeling like a pathetic, love-struck teenage girl. "Fucking firefighters."


	2. Falling For You

Alec took another swig of his beer before reclining back on the couch, his eyes never leaving the chaos flashing on the big screen TV. His thumbs danced across the Xbox controller's buttons, and he bit down on his lip in concentration. His pulse jumped in his throat as an explosion filled the screen, followed by message saying he'd killed yet another opponent.

Even as the game's pandemonium assaulted Alec's ears, his keen hearing caught the sound of keys jangling against the apartment door. He glanced over his shoulder to make sure it was Izzy before turning back to his game.

"I thought you'd be home shortly after four," he called to her.

"I know. We had a no-show at work so they asked me to stay for a couple hours, then we decided we'd go out for dinner."

"We?"

Alec looked over his shoulder again and saw another person standing in the entryway. He let out a quiet huff when he recognized Isabelle's boyfriend, Simon. It wasn't that he didn't like the kid; Simon was nice enough. But Alec had taken in upon himself to uphold his role as the protective older brother, and with the protective father figure absent, he felt obligated to intimidate any other male that imposed on his family.

The controller in his hand vibrated suddenly, diverting Alec's attention. He whipped around just in time to see the screen cut to black, signifying his death. The desire to continue playing died alongside Alec's character. He grabbed the remote, turned off the TV, and powered down the game console. Beer in hand, he got up and walked around to lean on the back of the couch.

Isabelle approached him and handed him a small Styrofoam container. Alec lifted the container to his nose but could not decipher the smell.

"It's chow mein," Isabelle said.

"Thanks." Alec swallowed another mouthful of beer. "So how was work?"

"Crazy busy." Izzy rubbed her temples. "They had me training some new chick today."

"How'd that go?"

"She seems all right. Her name's Clary."

Alec recognized the tone in his sister's voice. "What's wrong with her?"

Isabelle crossed her arms. "She's got everything going for her. She smart, nice, has the reddest hair on the planet, and she looks good in scrubs. Everyone was ogling her. Patients, nurses, paramedics. I even caught Simon sneaking a peak."

Simon blanched under Alec and Isabelle's scrutiny. He deposited his back pack on the floor and crossed to room to stand at Isabelle's side.

"I did not sneak a peak," he said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I saw you staring at her ass," Isabelle teased.

"I only have eyes for you."

"You've been staring at my sister's ass?" Alec cut in coldly.

Simon flinched. He looked to his girlfriend for help, but when she remained silent he ran a shaky hand through his short brown hair and adjusted his black-rimmed glasses. Alec had picked up on these two nervous habits of Simon's long ago, and he loved to exploit them just for fun.

"T-that's not what I meant," Simon stammered.

Isabelle reached up on her toes and placed a kiss on Simon's cheek before casting a chastising smile at her brother. "Be nice, Alec."

Alec noticed the radio clipped to Simon's belt. "You on call tonight?"

"Umm...yeah," Simon said guardedly.

"If your radio goes off at three in the morning again, I'll beat your face to a bloody pulp."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and Simon gave a shaky laugh.

"I'm just saying. No paramedic wants a pissed off firefighter on his ass."

"Keep it up," Izzy warned, taking Simon's hand, "and the next time you go into cardiac arrest, Simon won't revive you."

"When would I ever go into cardiac arrest?"

"Maybe when you finally ask Jace out."

Alec narrowed his eyes at his sister's back as she walked away with Simon in tow. Unable to think of a retort of his own, he took another drink of his beer. Embarrassed, he finally looked away, but not before seeing the amused grin on Simon's face.

* * *

 

Alec opened the fridge in the common room and searched the shelves for something to satisfy his hunger. He looked and then re-looked, as if something tasty had magically appeared while his eyes were elsewhere. With a scowl, he reached in and grabbed a bottle of water before closing the fridge. As he unscrewed the cap, he vowed to bring an extra granola bar on his next shift.

"Anything good?"

The cap fell to the floor with a clack, followed by the splash of a small puddle of water. Blushing, Alec crouched down and picked up the cap. He quickly bent his knee to the floor and mopped up the water with his pants. When the burning in his cheeks finally began to diminish, he straightened and lifted his gaze.

Magnus Bane was leaning against the wall beside the fridge with an amused grin. Even with his arms folded in such a casual stance, he couldn't have looked more regal. Alec fought the urge to straighten his clothes and run a hand through his hair.

"Nothing good," Alec finally managed.

Magnus's smirk broadened. "Jesus, Lightwood. You're the jumpiest person I know. You sure this is the right profession for you?"

"Fire brings out the tough guy in me," Alec said, seconds before feeling like a complete idiot.

Magnus raised an eyebrow, rather flirtatiously, and his smile remained. "Fair enough."

Shifting nervously from foot to foot, Alec took a sip of water. The hurricane of hornets in his stomach had not yet settled. He still did not know what it was about Magnus Bane that turned his insides to mush and rendered him about as intelligent as an acorn. Alec liked Jace. Why was he suddenly attracted to someone else, too?

"Did you do anything exciting last night?" Alec asked quietly.

"Nah." Magnus shrugged and took a peek in the fridge. "I caught up on some reading, watched some TV, had a conversation with my cat."

"A conversation with your cat?"

"More of an argument, really. I couldn't find my credit card the other day, and I accused him of taking it. I suspect he's been watching infomercials again. Anyway, we got into a spat. I said some things I didn't mean, and now he refuses to talk to me."

Alec blinked, unsure of what to say.

Magnus pointed his finger at him. "Judging by your facial expression, you're either trying really hard not to laugh or you're constipated."

Alec felt a smile being coaxed out of him. "You're funny, B."

"We should hang out, then you'd really get to see how hilarious I am."

It felt as though the floor had collapsed under Alec's feet. His pulse skipped a beat as he stared wide-eyed at his friend and colleague. The gears in his mind swirled as he scrambled to decipher Magnus's comment. Was Magnus asking him out on a date or just a casual outing between two friends?

Before Alec could recover, a voice interrupted his train of thought.

"Alec! What's up, you slacker?" Jace Wayland strode into the common room and slung his arm around Alec's shoulders. "How was your day off?"

Alec was all-too aware of Jace's scent creeping into his nostrils and the hard muscles of Jace's arm touching the back of his neck. He'd never been very comfortable with human contact, and it was all he could do not to faint at the thought of his crush touching him.

Magnus spoke before Alec could. "Alec and I were having a conversation, Wayland."

"Have I interrupted?" Jace feigned innocence. "My apologies. By all means continue."

"It was a _private_ conversation," Magnus said sourly.

"Is that so?" Jace's eyes met Magnus's, challenging him. "Then maybe you should discuss it another time."

Magnus took a menacing step forward but a shrill alarm stopped him in his tracks. He glared at Jace before turning and rushing out of the common room. Alec slid out from under Jace's arm and followed him. As he raced down the hall, he could not determine whether the thought of two men fighting over him was flattering or frightening.

* * *

 

Alec backtracked down the hallway, having confirmed all the classrooms were clear. He stood in the junction that branched out into several hallways and scanned each of them for his captain, Luke Garroway.

Alec reached for his radio. "You on your way back, Cap?"

A deep voice answered, "Just checking another hallway. It's like a goddamned labyrinth in here. You find anyone?"

"No. All clear my way."

"I think the building is secure."

"Ten-four. You copy that, Chief? Our building is secure. We good to come out?"

There was a pause before a different voice answered, "Hold on, Lightwood."

Alec gripped his radio tighter. "What's wrong, Hodge?"

"Head to the library."

"I thought the library was cleared. Everyone got out."

"Apparently not everyone. Nine-one-one dispatch received a call from a girl on the library's second level."

"On my way."

Alec broke into a run, following the university's directory signs to the library. The more corners he rounded, the thicker the smoke became. Without slowing his stride, he slipped on his oxygen mask. As he rounded the final corner, he came to a screeching halt. A wall of fire separated him from the library. There was a split second of hesitation before Alec charged through the flames, not stopping until he reached a clearing on the other side.

Half the ground floor of the library was ablaze, but the second level had not yet been ignited. Alec searched frantically for the staircase, finally locating it at the rear of the library. He took them two at a time, the extra weight of his gear not slowing him down in the slightest. His eyes searched through the haze and locked on a flash of movement. He bolted to the left, thankful that this balcony was not currently the one roofing the flames. He passed row after row of fallen bookshelves before finally stumbling upon a girl sitting on the floor.

Alec reached for her arm to help her up. "Come on! We have to get out of here."

"No! Wait!" the girl shouted frantically. "My friend is trapped! We can't leave without him!"

"Where is he?"

The girl coughed and pointed at the bookshelf beside her. Alec dropped to the floor and through a small opening saw a figure crumpled under the bookshelf amidst piles of books. Alec called out to him, but he was unresponsive. Alec set his axe on the floor.

"What's your name?"

The girl coughed. "Maia."

"Okay, Maia. I'm going to lift the shelf. I need you to crawl under and drag your friend out."

Maia nodded without question, much to Alec's appreciation. He quickly jumped to his feet and grabbed the underside of the shelf. He slowly began to straighten, using his legs to lift the surprisingly heavy weight. He watched Maia's feet disappear as she crawled under the shelf. Alec's arms began to shake and he silently begged the girl to hurry up. Finally, Maia began to edge her way out with her friend in tow. When the two students were in the clear, Alec let the bookshelf drop. He quickly checked the boy for any visible injuries and made sure he was breathing before scooping him up and positioning him over his shoulders. He had to give Maia some credit; though the boy was thin, he was toned enough to have considerable muscle mass.

"Come on, Maia," Alec said, grabbing his axe.

Alec's eyes glanced down over the railing and his stomach dropped. The fire had now completely engulfed the library's entrance, and the flames were now licking at the bottom of the staircase. Alec knew there was no way he could get the students out without burning them alive. Frantic, he searched for a pair of doors.

"There's no emergency exit up here?"

"No." Maia coughed. "It's downstairs."

"Shit."

Alec twisted his body and lay the boy back on the floor. He instructed Maia to stay with him as he jogged to the windows on the other side of the balcony. They were about his height and slightly wider, but he cursed again to find the windows were not able to open. His head spun as he racked his brain for an option. He needed help; Jace was too far away, evacuating another university building, but Magnus could be close. He reached for his radio.

"Magnus. What's your twenty?"

"I'm with the truck on the west side."

"Shit."

Alec knew he couldn't risk moving the students to the balcony on the right, not when the fire was eating away at the balcony's floor. But time was running out; soon the flames would be burning the floor under their feet. Alec snuck a glance over his shoulder and caught bright orange tips slowly creeping up the stairs. If he waited much longer, the kids would be smothered by the smoke and they'd all be reduced to ash.

"Magnus, I need you to run to the east side of the library right now."

"What do I need to bring?"

"No time to grab anything." Alec's voice was steady on the radio. "You better be running."

Alec turned to Maia and the unconscious boy, his axe dripped tightly in his hand. The two students were laying with their cheeks pressed to the floor. They were probably far enough way, but Alec did not want to take any chances.

"Turn his face the other way!" he shouted. "Turn yours away, too, and cover your head."

The girl did as he instructed. Alec positioned himself in front of one of the windows and took aim. He swung out, following through with the axe and the blade cracked against the window. Spidery veins spread throughout the frame. Alec lifted the axe and swung again. This time the window shattered with a satisfying smash. Most of the shards cascaded to the ground outside, and any remaining pieces Alec brushed outside with his boot. Without wasting any time, he hurried over to the students and helped Maia over to the window, dragging the boy behind him. He looked down and let out a sigh of relief to see Magnus, dressed in full uniform, standing below.

Alec reached for his radio. "Magnus, I've got two students here. I'm going to lower them down and you need to catch them."

" _What_?" Magnus cried. "Why didn't you tell me to bring half a dozen guys and a safety net?"

"Magnus, there's no time! The second level could collapse at any second."

"All right." Magnus's voice was suddenly fearless and confident. "Send them down."

Alec motioned for Maia to go first, but she stepped back, shaking her head.

"No. Lower Jordan down first."

Alec grabbed for the boy without argument. He grabbed Jordan's hands firmly and, with Maia's help, slowly lowered him out the window. When he could not stretch any more, Alec hovered Jordan for a moment to allow Magnus to get in position. Magnus gave a thumbs up and Alec let go. Both Maia and Alec held their breath as Jordan fell through the air. Magnus caught him as easily as catching a football. Alec breathed a sigh of relief and reached for his radio.

"That one's unconscious. I'm sending the girl down next."

As Alec reached for Maia's hands, he did not miss the terror lurking in her eyes. She took Alec's hands without question, however. She trusted him more than she trusted her fear. Maia slammed her eyes shut as Alec slowly lowered her out the window. He tried to focus on the not-so-comforting fact that if Magnus missed, at least the girl would only get a few broken bones...hopefully. Alec's throat tightened as he released Maia's hands, but she landed safely in Magnus's arms.

Magnus carefully set Maia on the ground next to Jordan and looked back up at Alec. He grabbed his radio. "You're next, cowboy."

Alec's heart pounded in his chest. He hadn't really thought about getting himself out of the building; he'd been too focused on Maia and Jordan. The thought of jumping down into Magnus's waiting arms was both a thrill and a nightmare. He debated the absurd notion of running back through the flames to get to the emergency exit below, but a loud groan signalled the unsteadiness of the second level.

Alec dropped to his butt and slide forward. At the edge of the window, he flipped onto his below and lowered himself down until he was hanging on by his fingertips. He waited until Magnus's voice shouted at him to let go. As he fell through the air, he did like the others and angled his body so he was parallel with the ground. There was a heart-stopping moment of weightlessness before Alec's back and knees met the unforgiving hardness of Magnus's arms.

Alec closed his eyes and willed his heart to return to its normal beating pattern. When he opened them, he was surprised to still find himself in Magnus's arms, with the other firefighter smiling down at him. Alec reached up and slid his mask off his face, and in this moment of one million things to say, he could only think of one thing.

"I need to go back up there."

Magnus's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"I left my axe up there."

Magnus laughed, and Alec melted inside.


	3. Complications

Alec flipped the page of the Men's Health magazine. His eyes skimmed over the black print, though his mind was too preoccupied to absorb any information. He flipped another page and stared at a pictured man with eyes dangerously similar to Jace's. He focused on them, wishing he could be as calm speaking to Jace as he was looking down at the picture. Alec stared death in the face nearly on a daily basis, but he felt like a coward. All he wanted was to be happy; the only thing standing in front of his sunlight was his own shadow.

The chair next to Alec's scraped softly against the floor as someone deposited himself into it.

"Hey, hero."

A small smile touched Alec's lips as he recognized Magnus's voice. "I'm hardly a hero, B."

Magnus clucked his tongue. "So modest."

Alec closed the magazine and placed it back on the table in front of him. He sat leaning forward in the chair, curled in on himself with his hands folded in his lap. Magnus seemed more at ease in his chair, leaning back with one ankle resting on the opposite knee. He clasped his hands behind his head and studied Alec with sparkling eyes.

"You doing okay?"

Alec nodded and fidgeted with his fingers. "Yeah. I'm all right."

"How about the kids?"

"They'll be all right. The boy has a bump on his head, and they're both being treated for smoke inhalation, but nothing too serious. Thank God."

"That boy _so_ owes that girl dinner."

Alec laughed. "It better be a lobster dinner, complete with flowers and diamonds."

"Damn brave girl," Magnus marvelled. "She could have just left him there."

"Those that love you will never leave your side."

Alec's words hung heavily between them before Magnus asked, "Did you hear what caused the fire?"

Alec shook his head.

"Apparently investigators found fragments of homemade explosives. Just small ones. There's evidence that suggests the arsonist used fuel in the library and in a couple classrooms. Luckily it was Saturday and there weren't many people at the university, but unfortunately that means we don't have many witnesses to give us descriptions."

"I heard Maia said in her statement that there were a couple explosions. That must have been what knocked the bookshelves over and trapped Jordan."

"Now there's an arsonist on the loose, and we have no idea where he might attack next."

Alec thought of the hospital and immediately reached for the dog tags hidden under his shirt. He could not bear anything happening to Izzy; she was all he had left.

Magnus straightened in his seat. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Despite the quiet chatter amongst other firefighters and the babbling from the TV across the room, Alec could hear his heart hammering in his chest. He never admitted his fear to anyone, but he felt oddly inclined to confide in Magnus. He swallowed and stared down at the table.

"I'm just--"

"Lightwood!"

Jace Wayland plopped himself in a chair on the other side of Alec and reclined to rest his feet on the table. His white teeth gleamed in a wide smile. Alec forced his lips to curve upward. He felt tension radiating from Magnus like a fire burning at his side.

"I heard you threw some kids out a window."

"Dangled," Alec corrected.

Jace waved his hand. "It makes no difference. You're the heroic knight in charred armor."

Alec blushed when Jace winked at him.

"Wayland." Alec flinched under Magnus's sharp tone, but Jace remained unbothered. "You have a tendency to impose when you're most unwelcome."

"Says you, transfer," Jace shot back.

"I'm surprised no one has beat the hell out of you yet, you arrogant little shit."

Alec curled in on himself tighter, extremely aware that the three of them were now under the scrutiny of everyone else in the common room. Aside from the music on the TV, it had gone eerily quiet. Being part of the main focus made Alec want to crawl underneath the table.

Jace spread his arms wide in a challenging gesture. "Why not be the first, Bane?"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Magnus rose from his chair. "I'd get suspended and you'd be free to roam around the station like a cocky dick, unchallenged."

"You know," Jace swung his legs off the table and stood, walking around Alec's chair to stand in front of Magnus, "ever since you got here, you've been acting like you're the chief. You're no more important than any other man here, you conceited prick. I'd love to knock your ego down a few notches, so go ahead. Take a swing."

Alec jumped out of his seat and positioned himself between his two friends. Magnus and Jace were about the same height, and Alec was about a head shorter than both of them. They towered over him, glaring at each other. Alec felt ineffective trying to use his own body as a barricade.

"Jace, Magnus, back off," he said, his voice lacking authority.

Magnus relaxed slightly, but Jace leaned forward and hissed, "You going to let Alec fight your battles for you, Bane?"

Alec went still. He angled his face toward Jace, trying to keep the hurt out of his expression. He searched Jace's face as he calculated his words. Jace caught a flicker of something in Alec's eyes and his features softened with the recognition of his wrongdoing. He opened his mouth, but before he could speak Alec turned and stormed out of the common room. He bolted down the hall and into the locker room. There he opened his locker and searched its contents, pretending there was something to be looking for. After a minute, Alec's eyes fell on the picture taped to the door. Izzy's face, as well as his own, smiled back at him. Slowly Alec's emotions dissipated back into a state of calm.

The door to the locker room opened. Alec closed his eyes, slowly counting to ten in his head. He was not ready to face Jace yet.

"I'm sorry for making a scene," Magnus Bane said.

Alec turned. "I don't like being caught in the middle of you two."

"I wish I could make nice with Jace, but I don't think there's a single good bone in his body."

"He's not all bad," Alec whispered, dropping his gaze.

There was a moment of silence before Magnus said quietly, "You...you _like_ him."

"Lots of the guys like him."

"That's not what I meant. I meant you're in love with him," Magnus stated incredulously.

Alec slowly looked up, expecting to see some form of judgement on Magnus's face. But there was no hint of disgust on the man's face. It was clear Magnus was surprised, but Alec was more taken aback by the hint of disappointment in Magnus's eyes. Alec tried to think of something to say, debating denying the allegation, but Magus had already taken Alec's silence as confirmation.

Magnus sighed and offered a weak smile. He took a step forward and placed his hand on Alec's shoulder. "You deserve so much better."

Alec watched as Magnus turned and walked out of the locker room, staring at the door longer after it had closed.

* * *

 

There was a soft knock and Izzy entered Alec's room without waiting for an invitation. Alec sat on his bed with his back propped against the headboard, tossing a tennis ball up into the air repeatedly. Feeling his sister's gaze on him, he avoided looking at her by staring down at the neon green ball in his palm.

"Are you going to talk about it or should I just admit you into the psych ward now?"

"Jace and Magnus got into it at work today," Alec conceded.

"Did one of them hit you?"

Alec shook his head, still not looking at his sister.

"So what's bothering you?"

"It's just something Jace said."

"Did he proclaim his love for you?"

Alec did not smile. "He asked Magnus if he was going to let me fight his battles for him."

"Did _you_ hit one of them?" Izzy asked, concerned.

"No one hit anyone. It's just...the way Jace said it. I don't know if he meant Magnus is too spineless to fight his own battles, or if he meant he was surprised Magnus would let a weakling fight his battles for him."

Izzy pulled her hair over her shoulder and said softly, "Either way, he kind of comes off as a jerk."

"I still like him, Iz."

"There's no shame in that."

"But..." Alec finally lifted his gaze. "But what if there's someone else, too?"

"Magnus?" Isabelle guessed.

"That obvious, huh?"

Izzy shrugged. "You dislike Jace calling him a coward, plus your eyes lit up when you said his name."

Alec hunched over, shrinking himself. "What am I supposed to do? I don't know who I want more."

Isabelle reached out and placed her hand over her brother's. "Who do you see yourself with?"

Alec shrugged. "I'm not even sure if Magnus is...like me. I've wanted Jace for a long time, but why do I want Magnus, too?"

Isabelle curled her fingers around Alec's. "You're going to have to find out. You can't focus on the questions. Find the answers. You're stuck standing where you are; take a leap of faith through the flames, firefighter."

Alec raised an eyebrow. "What is with all the fire metaphors?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Too redundant?" Izzy quirked her head to the side. "Want me to take you to a strip club to cheer you up?"

"God, no."

"I could get Simon to do a strip tease for you."

"I would prefer to never see that. Ever."

"You're missing out." Izzy disentangled her hand from Alec's and stood beside the bed. "Just ask one of them out. Only an idiot would say no."

Alec fell forward and implanted his face in the bundle of blankets on the bed after Izzy left. He barely heard his own muffled voice as he mumbled, "But who the fuck am I supposed to ask first?"


	4. You Give Love a Bad Name

Alec walked out of his room, slipping his jacket onto his shoulders and adjusting the collar as he made his way into the kitchen. Izzy, her back to him, was pouring herself a cup of coffee. When she turned and saw him, her lips stretched into a wide smile.

"Someone looks fancy today."

Alec looked down bashfully and removed a mug from the cupboard for his own dose of morning caffeine. He'd spent hours in the bathroom that morning, and after three attempts he'd finally managed to style his hair in what he hoped was a sexy look. He'd also put on cologne, and even went so far as to borrow some of Izzy's facial moisturizer that promised to make his skin glow whilst preventing oily shine.

"Today is the day," he said as he poured coffee into his mug.

Izzy squealed and bounced up and down excitedly, seeming not to notice the coffee sloshing out of her cup and splashing onto the floor. "Alec! That's great! Who are you asking?"

Alec felt heat creeping into his cheeks as he thought about his answer. "Magnus."

Isabelle sighed and tilted her head like a love-struck teenager. "Look at you. All grown up and going out on your first date."

"I still have to ask him, Iz. He might say no."

"Hell will freeze over before that man says no. I can't wait to meet him."

Alec stared down at the dark liquid in his cup. "Is any of that confidence available for rent?"

Izzy touched her brother's arm and reached up to kiss his cheek. "You've got a pretty face and a matching heart to go with it. You'll do great."

"Did you just call me handsome?" Alec looked down at his sister. "Isn't there a rule in the Sibling Handbook that forbids praise and support?"

Isabelle feigned contemplation. "If you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you. Is that better?"

"Much."

Izzy took a final swig of her coffee and grabbed her bag, calling over her shoulder, "Good luck, booger breath."

* * *

 

Alec shrugged off his jacket and hung it on the hook in his locker. His hands had been trembling from the moment he'd walked out of the apartment, and they still hadn't stopped. He tried closing his eyes and taking deep breaths, but his nerves were still on fire. He continued mulling over different scenarios in his head, regardless of the fact that he'd most likely draw a blank the moment he set his eyes on Magnus.

The locker room was empty aside from himself. Alec debated waiting until the end of his shift to ask Magnus Bane on a date, but he wondered if he could rely on himself to keep a straight face and act normally without arousing any suspicions. In the end, he adamantly decided to ask Magnus the moment he set foot in the locker room. Alec forbade himself from thinking how awkward the rest of his shift would be if Magnus declined his offer.

The locker room door swung open and Alec spun around, heart hammering against his ribcage. He let out a breath when he realized it was only Jace and turned back around to close his locker.

"Alec." Jace leaned his shoulder against the locker beside Alec's. "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

"Now actually isn't--"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday," Jace interrupted. "I shouldn't have antagonized Magnus like that."

"No. You shouldn't have."

"And I'm sorry for getting you stuck in the middle of it all."

"When you asked Magnus if he was going to let me fight his battles for him, were you insinuating that he was weak or I was?"

"Magnus," Jace answered immediately.

Alec finally turned to face him. "That still makes you sound like a jerk, you know."

The moment Jace's eyes fell on Alec's face, Jace's golden eyes widened. He gave Alec a slow once over, pushing off the locker to stand up straight. Alec looked down at the floor, embarrassed by Jace's staring. He wondered if his hair looked ridiculous, or if there was something stuck in his teeth, or if his fly was open.

"Damn, Lightwood," Jace breathed. "You're looking sharp today."

Alec looked up, surprised. "T-thank you."

"Special occasion?"

Alec hesitated before shrugging, not trusting his voice.

Jace nodded. His eyes skimmed over Alec's body once again before he took a step closer to Alec. Jace smiled, catching his lip between his teeth seductively. Alec's pulse jumped in his throat as Jace's scent filled his nostrils.

"You know," Jace's voice was low and husky, "I've been waiting a long time for you to ask me out. I just don't think I can wait any longer."

Alec's eyes remained transfixed on Jace's lips and the movement of his strong jaw when he spoke. He swallowed hard, praying Jace couldn't hear the pounding of his heart.

"Alec Lightwood," Jace whispered, "will you go out with me?"

Alec lifted his blue eyes to meet Jace's gold ones. "God, yes."

* * *

 

Isabelle was watching TV when Alec got home, but she eagerly twisted onto her knees and peered at him over the back of couch. Alec could feel her excitement like an electrical buzz from across the room. He pulled out his headphones and twirled them elatedly as he strode across the floor.

"How'd it go?" The words left Izzy's mouth in a rush.

"He asked me out!"

Isabelle's grin broadened. "Magnus?"

"Jace!"

Isabelle stared at her brother for a moment, her happiness wavering before she switched gears to a supportive smile. "Jace asked you out?"

"I wasn't even expecting it," Alec went on, oblivious to Izzy's subtle change in demeanour. "He just walked into the locker room, apologized for the fight yesterday, and asked me if I'd go out with him."

"That's great, Alec. When's the date?"

"After shift tomorrow." Izzy nodded and sat back on her heels, chewing her lip. "So what about Magnus?"

"What about him?"

"You're just going to forget all about him?"

Alec blinked. "I'll see him when we work the same shift..."

"That's not what I meant."

"Isabelle, this is Jace we're talking about. The same Jace that I've had a crush on for years! This is a big deal for me."

"I'm happy for you, Alec. Really. It's just..." Isabelle sighed. "This morning you chose Magnus over Jace. Doesn't that mean something to you?"

Alec looked into his sister's eyes, trying desperately to keep his emotions in check. Without another word, he turned on his heel and walked to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

 

Alec stood on the sidewalk in front of the school, watching remaining puffs of gray smoke rise from the far back corner of the building. He could hear the babbling of curious passersby across the street behind him, followed quickly by the loud shouting of his fellow firefighters Jonathan Morgenstern and Sebastian Verlac as they asked the onlookers to clear out of the immediate vicinity.

"You got a bad feeling about this, too?"

Alec jumped to find Jace had materialized at his side. He took a breath and answered, "What bad feeling?"

"First the university, now an elementary school. Think they're connected?"

"Another arson on a Saturday. They could be connected. No one said they saw anyone fleeing the scene. You think our guy is still in there?"

"I guess we'll find out." Jace reached up to readjust his helmet. "We're going in first to make sure the fires are out before the cops go in."

"Wayland! Lightwood!"

At the sound of their chief's voice, the two hurried over to his location at the rear of the fire truck.

"I'm sending you in first," Hodge said. "Take Bane with you. Check every room and make sure you stay within earshot of each other. Our arsonist might be hiding inside."

Alec looked over at Magnus, who was grabbing an axe from the truck. He caught Alec's eye and gave an unconvincing half smile before turning his gaze away. Alec knew Jace hadn't told anyone about their date, but Magnus had been avoiding him ever since he'd learned that Alec liked Jace. Even though Alec knew it was Magnus's own choice to be evasive, he couldn't help but feel guilty.

"You got it, Hodge." Jace gestured for Alec to follow him. "Come on."

Alec followed Jace into the school with Magnus close behind. The three of them did a thorough search of the front office before crossing the foyer to walk down a long hallway. Alec looked at the billboards covered with children's crafts and handwritten projects. A little boy's depiction of himself in red fire gear brought Alec to a halt. He smiled at the self-portrait, remembering the same dream as being his own when he was young.

"Alec!" Jace called. "Let's move."

Alec was quick enough to hear Magnus's huff of laughter when he caught up to them.

"You got something to say, Bane?" Jace questioned.

"Not at all, _lieutenant_ ," Magnus scoffed.

"You're a terrible bullshitter, Bane. If you've got something to say, say it."

"Guys," Alec said by way of reprimand.

"We've been in here all of five minutes and you're acting like you're the fucking fire chief," Magnus growled.

"Some people were born to lead," Jace retorted.

"There's a difference between being a leader and being a bossy little prick."

The hallway branched out in two directions and Jace immediately turned to the left instead of continuing on straight ahead. Alec pushed past Jace and Magnus as they went to turn into an open doorway on the left.

"I can't listen to your bickering. I'll meet you at the end of the hall."

Magnus hesitated, watching Alec walk away, before following Jace into the gymnasium. The two of them climbed up onto the stage and checked behind several props and pieces of equipment before jumping down and heading towards the doors at the other end of the gym.

"You better be damn good to Alec," Magnus warned quietly.

Jace snorted. "Or what?"

"I'll kill you."

Jace grinned smugly. "I'll take care of him better than you'll ever be able to."

Magnus's hand suddenly smacked against Jace's chest. Jace let out a curse and whirled on Magnus, curling his fingers into a fist. But Magnus was not looking at him; he was staring towards the corner of the gym. Jace turned and followed his gaze, and his eyes fell on a figure huddled in the corner.

"What the fuck?" Jace said under his breath.

"Excuse me," Magnus called.

With jerky movements, the figure straightened and turned to face the two firefighters. It was man, thin and pale, with wide eyes, short hair sticking up on end, and a few days' worth of stubble on his face. He appeared older than both Magnus and Jace, and his body trembled as he stood rooted in place.

"Excuse me, sir," Magnus called again. "There's a fire in the building. We need you to evacuate."

The man began mumbling to himself, rubbing his arms and running his fingers through his hair.

Jace took a step forward. "Sir?"

"You're not supposed to be here," the man said shakily.

"We're with the fire department, sir," Magnus argued. "It's our job to be here."

"You're trying to stop me. I can't let you. They told me to do it!" the man shrieked.

Jace and Magnus shared a look. If this man was their arsonist, he was clearly unstable and there was no telling how he was going to react to being detained.

"Who told you to do it?" Magnus asked.

"Them!" The man pointed at the ceiling.

Magnus and Jace both looked up. The roof was plain and white, but it gave the two of them the answer that they needed.

"Sir, are you on any medication?" Jace questioned, taking another step closer.

The man suddenly went very still. His eyes grew cold as he looked at Jace. "You're one of _them_ ," he hissed.

"Sir, I'm with the fire department."

"You've been indoctrinated. That's what they're saying."

"Who's saying that?" Magnus asked.

The man pointed to the roof again. "The angels."

"Sir, I haven't been indoctrinated. We're here to help you. If you'll please just come with us--"

"You need to be destroyed."

Magnus swallowed. "Sir?"

"The schools are turning children into demons. Downworlders! Lilith's Children! The schools must be destroyed to protect the children. They must become Children of the Nephilim! The schools must be destroyed." The man pointed at Jace and Alec. "Along with the Circle."

"I'm here to help you." Jace moved forward again. "I need you to come with me."

Quicker than the blink of an eye, the man reached behind him and swung his arm out in front of him. He now pointed a gun straight at Jace. Jace froze mid-step, holding his hands up in surrender. Magnus tightened his grip around his axe, but the man seemed to notice the slight movement and aimed the gun at him.

"Drop it," he commanded.

Magnus hesitated momentarily before letting the heavy weapon fall to the floor. The thud echoed loudly throughout the gymnasium. Jace backed up until he was beside Magnus. The two of them stared the man down with their hands raised. They watched as he began pacing, mumbling to himself about destruction, demons, and someone named Raziel. While the man's attention was diverted, Jace reached up to grab his radio.

The man whirled on him, eyes blazing. "Don't!"

"Sir, please just put the gun down and let us walk away. We'll go back the way we came, and you'll be free to go," Magnus said.

The man clutched at his hair with his free hand. "I _can't_. You're supposed to die."

The man's pacing had now placed him between Magnus and Jace and the far gym doors. Magnus calculated the risk of making a break for the exit. They were close and it was two-against-one, but the man could open fire at any moment. Magnus just prayed Alec would not come bursting into the gym looking for them.

The moment the thought popped into Magnus's head, he saw a figure peer into the gym by the doors. His eyes widened as Alec raised a finger to his lips, signalling for him to be quiet. Magnus looked at Jace, who was also staring wide-eyed at Alec. Very slowly, making no noise at all despite his gear, Alec began to creep into the gym.

Magnus spoke to divert the man's attention. "Is Raziel an angel?"

The man pointed the gun at Magnus and narrowed his eyes. "Yes."

"Angels are known to be merciful. Surely he would let us go."

The man shook his head furiously. "Raziel told me to kill you."

"Are you an angel, too?" Jace asked.

The man ground his teeth together and scratched at his ear as he turned the gun on Jace. "I am a Mortal Instrument, an instrument of the angels. I do as they command."

Alec was almost on the gunman. Magnus racked his brain to keep the man talking.

"What else did the angels tell you to destroy? Schools, the Circle. What else?"

"You will die before I tell you!" the man screamed.

Alec leapt just as the man aimed at Magnus. He grabbed the gunman from behind and managed to pin his upper arms to his sides. The man's body twisted, but he pulled the trigger even after his aim was disrupted. An ear-splitting bang reverberated off the walls, followed by Jace's sharp cry.

Magnus saw Jace fall to the floor out of the corner of his eye, but he rushed forward to help Alec fight off the gunman. Together, the two of them wrestled the man to the floor and ripped the gun from his hand. Alec kicked the weapon across the gym floor and watched as Magnus pinned the man down, twisting his arms behind his back.

"I've got him," Magnus assured. "Go help Jace."

Alec rushed over to the fallen firefighter and threw off his helmet. There was a small pool of blood forming on the floor already, but Alec saw no wound in Jace's chest or head. Jace was staring up the roof, dazed.

"I'm okay," Jace insisted, a bit breathlessly.

Alec finally located a small rip in the sleeve of Jace's gear. He carefully lifted Jace's arm and inspected his bicep. He let out a relieved breath and offered a shaky laugh.

"It's just a graze."

"I told you."

"You just got shot." Alec helped Jace sit up. "That is pretty badass."

"Yeah, well, it hurts like a motherfucker," Jace groaned.

There was an outburst of shouting in the halls before a squad of police officers stormed the gymnasium. They handcuffed the arsonist-turned-gunman before taking him into custody. One of the officers shook hands with Magnus before hurrying after his squad and their shrieking prisoner.

Alec helped Jace to his feet and slung Jace's uninjured arm around his shoulders for support.

"Just slap a Band-Aid on me and let me get back to work," Jace grumbled.

"You're going to the hospital. Don't even try to wriggle your way out of it. I'm putting you in the ambulance myself."

Alec turned to ask Magnus for some help, but there were now only two people remaining in the gym.

* * *

 

Alec checked the address scrawled on the piece of paper one last time. He was now standing in front of Jace Wayland's door. Their date wasn't scheduled until later that night, but he'd wanted to check in on Jace to make sure he was still feeling up to going out. Jace had been whisked away to the hospital, stitched up, then sent home for the remainder of the day. Magnus had been the one to radio in for an ambulance, and Alec had sought him out later that day to thank him. A sincere smile had been Magnus's only response.

Alec hesitated before knocking. He wondered if showing up unexpectedly would make him seem desperate or obsessed. Then he wondered if Jace would be resting, in which case he'd hate to wake him up.

Alec's thoughts suddenly quieted and he heard music blaring inside Jace's apartment. Surely no one could be resting at that volume of music. With a shrug, Alec reached up and knocked. There was no response and the music continued. Alec knocked again, listening hard for an answer. When none came, he reached out and tried the doorknob. It turned without restriction and the door opened slightly, releasing a flood of deafening music. Alec pushed inside and closed the door behind him.

"Jace?" His voice barely carried over the music.

He waited at the entrance for a moment before deciding to go on inside. There was a small kitchen and dining room directly off the entryway, both of which were immaculate, as if they'd been cleaned just recently. Alec smiled to himself, wondering if Jace had gone through the effort to clean for him with the intention of inviting him over after dinner.

A laugh rose over the roar of the music, drawing Alec's attention around the corner. He stepped into the living room and went stiff. His heart dropped in his chest at the same moment that his stomach flipped.

Alec could only see the blonde halo of Jace's hair, but he clearly saw the redheaded woman sitting in his lap, her upper body clad only in a light pink bra. She was giggling fiercely as Jace's hands roamed over her body, but she looked up for a brief moment and saw Alec standing there. She blanched and sat up straight, fumbling blindly on the couch for her shirt, which was actually heaped on the floor.

Jace noticed her reaction and twisted his neck to look behind him. He paled slightly to find Alec standing there. Alec blinked furiously to prevent the water in his eyes from spilling over. Normally, he'd be blushing to have walked in on such an scene, but Alec felt only an iciness inside of him. This cold hollowness could not bring the slightest bit of heat to his cheeks.

The woman slid off of Jace's lap and bent down to pick up her shirt. Alec recognized the same color of scrubs that Izzy wore at the hospital. He suddenly recalled something his sister had told him.

The music cut off abruptly as Jace pushed a button on a remote. He stood beside the woman, though she was now wearing her scrubs and he was only clad in a pair of jeans. Alec noticed the white bandage wrapped around Jace's arm and he wanted nothing more than to dig his finger into the wound and twist it until Jace felt the same pain he was feeling.

"Alec..." Jace began.

Alec looked at the woman, ignoring Jace. "You must be Clary."

The woman blinked, clearly surprised Alec knew who she was.

"Alec--"

"I didn't mean to interrupt, Jace," Alec cut in. "I just came by to see how you were doing. And also to tell you that I have to cancel our plans tonight."

"Don't--"

"Something better same up."

Alec ignored Jace calling after him. He hurried out of the apartment and slammed the door behind him. As he jogged down the flights of stairs, he crumpled the piece of paper still in his hand. He let it fall to the floor and crushed it under his foot before he walked out of the building.


	5. Pain and Desire

Alec's mind wandered as he stared down at the cuts on his hand. He curled and flexed his fingers to watch the slow oozing of blood seeping from the wounds. His eyes flicked upwards to catch his spider-webbed reflection staring back at him. He'd shattered the mirror with his fist in a rage when he'd gotten home. Isabelle, helplessly locked outside his bedroom, had threatened to kick the door down, but Alec had managed to convince her to give him some time alone. He'd hoped the pain in his hand would erase the pain in his heart, but he only felt numbness in his hand and an ache in his bleeding heart.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Alec?"

Alec glanced down at his bedside alarm clock and was surprised to see it was already nearly 9 pm. His date was supposed to have started an hour ago. Alec knew if he switched his phone back on, he'd see countless text messages and missed calls from Jace, but he opted for his sister's company instead. He got up from the bed and crossed the floor to unlock the door and let Izzy in.

She was standing in the doorway, a box of pizza in one hand and two beers in the other. She gave a hesitant smile before glancing down and catching sight of Alec's hand. She opened her mouth to say something, but seemed to think better of it. She set the pizza and beer on the floor and hurried down the hall, returning from the bathroom with clean towels, gauze, and antiseptic. Alec turned and followed her as she strode past him and motioned for him to sit on the edge of the bed. He complied and followed her instruction to place his hand on the clean towel in her lap.

To Alec's appreciation, Isabelle did not say much as she cleaned the cuts on his hand with antiseptic, not even when she caught sight of the shattered mirror. Alec, himself, found there was nothing to say. He felt embarrassed, ashamed, betrayed, and angry all at once.

"You can't do that again, Alec," Izzy suddenly said.

"Punch the mirror?" Alec's voice was weak. "What can I say? It antagonized me. The guy on the other side was mimicking me."

"No, I mean you can't shut me out like that. It scares me." Isabelle caught her brother's eye. "After all, _he_ used to do that."

Alec did not need clarification as to whom his sister was referring to. "I'm not Robert, Isabelle. I would never walk out on you."

Izzy began expertly wrapping the gauze around Alec's hand. "I know you wouldn't. It's just that the isolation reminds me of him, and it scares me."

Alec wished he could tell her it would never happen again, but he refused to make a promise he could not guarantee he could keep. All aspects of his life were unpredictable, and in times of hardship he preferred to be alone to cope. Alec hated that he and Robert Lightwood had that in common.

Isabelle made a knot in the gauze and carried away the soiled supplies. After washing her hands, she returned to the bedroom with the pizza and beer. The two siblings sat on the bed with their backs against the headboard as they ate and drank. Alec waited for the inevitable with each bite.

Finally, Izzy looked down at her lap and asked cautiously, "Didn't you have a date tonight?"

Alec took a swig of beer. "Jace Wayland has an odd way of preparing for dates."

"Oh?"

"Said preparation comes with red hair and a little pink bra."

Izzy scrunched up her nose. "You caught Jace wearing a red wig and a pink bra?"

Alec felt a smile being coaxed out of him. "I'd almost prefer that to the truth."

Isabelle was silent for a moment before her eyes widened in realization. "Jace was with a woman?"

"I went to his place to check up on him and found him sitting on the couch with a nearly naked woman on his lap."

"What do you mean 'check up on him?'"

"We had an incident on a call today. Some psycho got a hold of a gun and got off a shot before I could get it away from him. Jace's arm just happened to be in the line of fire. He got sent to hospital and then got sent home, so I went to check on him to see if he was still up to going out."

"Son of a bitch." Izzy raked her fingers through her hair. "It was Clary, wasn't it?"

"I think so."

"Fuck! Clary told me she'd scored some hot guy's number in emergency today, but I had no idea it was Jace. Alec, if I had known--"

"You would have told me. It's all right, Iz. This wasn't your fault."

Isabelle patted Alec's wrist above the bandaging. "I'm sorry anyway. You deserve so much better."

Alec lifted his arm and draped it over Izzy's shoulders as she curled into his side and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. He appreciated her attempt to comfort him, but he couldn't help but wonder whose arms he'd be wrapped in had the day played out differently.

* * *

 

Alec hurried down the hall with his head up for a change. The last thing he wanted was Jace sneaking up on him and bombarding him with apologizes and excuses. So far the blonde was nowhere to be seen, but Alec knew he was also working today. Thankfully, so was Magnus.

The garage was alive with commotion as Alec entered. He spotted Jonathan, Sebastian, and Magnus taking inventory of one of the trucks nearby. His eyes did a quick scan of the garage, and, seeing no sign of Jace, he wandered over to join the others at the truck.

Jonathan and Sebastian both made nods of acknowledgement, but quickly returned to their usual bickering. Alec smiled at their arguing and wondered how two close friends could squabble so much. Magnus glanced up from his clipboard briefly, but did a double take when he noticed Alec's condition. Magnus's eyes did not miss the black splotches under Alec's eyes or the drooping of Alec's shoulders.

Magnus turned his back to Jonathan and Sebastian. "Alec, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," Alec lied. "I just didn't sleep worth a shit last night."

Magnus narrowed his eyes but did not pry. "Whatever you say."

Alec was just about to ask what he could help with when he noticed Magnus's eyes staring over his shoulder. There was the sound of a door closing followed by approaching footsteps. Alec knew who it was without turning around. He felt a surge of rising anger and clenched his jaw. There was no way he could sneak away unseen.

"Alec." Jace's voice drifted over Alec's shoulder. "Can I speak with you?"

Alec did not turn around. "No."

Magnus looked down at Alec with surprise, but when he noticed Alec's rigid posture he glared at Jace and lowered this clipboard.

" _Please_ can I talk to you?" Jace paused. "In private?"

"No," Alec said firmly.

"Alec--"

"Jace," Magnus cut in, "you need to walk away."

"Alec, please let me explain--"

Alec whirled around. "Shut the hell up, Jace. The only reason you want to explain anything is so you can make yourself feel better. You don't give a shit about anyone but yourself."

Alec was aware that the garage had gone silent, but for once he didn't care that everyone's attention was on him. The scabbed cuts on his hand stretched and burned as he curled his fingers into fists.

Jace lifted his chin. "That's not true."

Alec let out a hollow laugh. "Fuck, Jace. You really are a self-absorbed prick, aren't you?"

"I care about you, Alec."

"Don't, Jace," Alec warned.

"I have for a very long time."

"Shut your mouth."

"I'm in love--"

Alec's fist connected with Jace's jaw, cutting off the blonde's words and knocking him to the ground. Alec glared down at him, ignoring the white hot agony in his hand. Jace slowly pushed himself into a sitting position and stared up at Alec, dumbfounded. Alec slowly became aware of Jonathan and Sebastian's hands lightly grasping his arms as a few firefighters rushed over to Jace to help him up.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

All eyes except Alec's found Luke Garroway's as the captain stormed into the garage. Luke positioned himself between Alec and Jace and stared daggers at both of them.

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen?"

"He's someone else's problem now," Alec said before shrugging off Jonathan and Sebastian's hands and stomping out of the garage.

* * *

 

The locker room door opened and Magnus poked his head in. Alec gave a small smile from his spot on the floor and returned to picking at an invisible spot on the knee of his pants. Magnus sauntered into the room and slid down the lockers to sit at Alec's side.

"Has the chief ordered my suspension?" Alec asked.

Magnus shook his head, much to Alec's relief. "You're free to go on working."

"Wayland and his buddies didn't rat me out?"

"I told Luke you only threatened to punch Wayland and he flinched and fell on his ass. No one had the balls to say any different. I think you shocked the shit out of everyone."

Alec smiled. "Thanks, Magnus."

"What'd he do to piss you off, anyway?"

"He's not the guy I thought he was."

The dark-haired firefighter punched his knuckles against his palm. "Want me to kick his ass after work?"

"I think he's had enough for one day."

"How about I pencil him in for tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't want to get your hands dirty."

Magnus was quiet for a minute. "How about a drink?"

Alec turned to look at him. "Huh?"

"Let's go for a drink tonight."

Alec felt his heart start to race. He looked down at his knees to try and hide the flush in his cheeks.

"Come on!" Magnus encouraged. "I've got to buy the guy who punched Jace Wayland in the face a drink."

Alec's initial instinct was to refuse, but when he thought about spending another night moping around the apartment and watching horror movies with Izzy he changed his mind.

"I'd love to," he said, not missing the way Magnus's eyes lit up at his response.

* * *

 

Alec glanced around the bar again, hiding his shaking hands under the table. Magnus had left to buy another round of beers, leaving Alec to wrestle with his own thoughts. His nerves were going berserk. He'd only been slightly anxious when they left the station, but after spending a few hours at the bar Alec had found himself becoming more and more drawn into Magnus. Everything about him made Alec's heart race: his laugh, his smile, his eyes, his politeness, his jokes, the curve of his collar bone peeking out from Magnus's partially unbuttoned shirt from time to time. Alec couldn't decide between bolting or kissing Magnus on the mouth.

"Drink up, Rocky!" Magnus said, plunking another glass down in front of Alec and sliding into his seat.

Alec grabbed the cold glass. "I'm hardly Rocky."

"The Hulk?" "I forgot my purple shorts."

"That's a shame."

Alec fingered the rim of his glass as Magnus took a drink of his own. "I couldn't help but notice you weren't holding me back from wailing on Jace again."

Magnus set his glass down, his face serious. "I wanted you to hit him again."

"He did deserve it," Alec agreed. "He's an asshole."

"I wanted to hit him."

"I don't blame you. For all the shit he's put you through..."

"No. I wanted to hit him because he hurt _you_."

Alec froze and slowly lifted his eyes from his drink. Magnus was staring at him from across the table with a fierceness in his eyes. Alec's eyes quickly flitted away and caught three guys at a nearby table staring at them, but he turned his attention back to Magnus.

"I don't understand..."

Magnus took a deep breath and looked Alec straight in the eye. "You deserve better, Alec."

A lump formed in Alec's throat, but before he could form a coherent thought, he felt something touch his knee. With a jolt he realised it was Magnus's hand. There was no trace of seduction in Magnus's expression, but his touch seemed more intimate than just a friendly touch. Alec parted his lips to respond, but his eyes were drawn to the group that had caught his attention before. The three men were regarding him and Magnus with scorn. The men whispered to each other, and Alec caught the movement of one man's eyes flitting from Alec's face down to Alec's chest, where the insignia of the fire station was sewn onto his jacket. Magnus had taken his jacket off, but Alec had left his on.

Suddenly nervous, Alec said, "I think I need to go home."

Magnus looked slightly taken aback, but he did not argue. He simply agreed and stood up, sliding his jacket up onto his shoulders and zipping it up. Alec's eyes never left the other table as he waited for Magnus to pay. Only did his unease subside when they turned to leave.

The night air was a bit crisp and Alec could see his breath when they stepped outside. Magnus had offered to get a cab to drive them home, but Alec refused. The apartments weren't too far, and he wanted to walk with Magnus as an apology for his abruptness in the bar. The two were quiet as they walked, Magnus occasionally kicking at invisible rocks with his feet. The streets were oddly vacant, but Magnus and Alec walked slowly, as if they were clustered with people and traffic.

They hadn't gotten very far when Alec felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He glanced over his shoulder and cursed to see three figures following after them. Magnus looked down at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The group behind them answered before Alec could.

"Hey, faggots!"

Magnus came to an immediate halt. Alec had taken a few steps before he realized Magnus had stopped. The two of them turned to face the approaching group. Alec recognized them as the same men from in the bar. Alec noticed the three were swaying slightly. He knew he'd be able to outrun them, but he didn't want to leave Magnus behind.

"What did you say to me?" Magnus growled.

"I called you a faggot, faggot."

The man who was speaking was the shortest of the three, with an angular face and short hair. His two buddies were Magnus's height, but all three of them were brawny. Magnus and Alec were only outnumbered by one, but Alec felt more disadvantaged than that.

"What is your problem?" Magnus spat.

The man nodded to the insignia on Magnus's chest. "We don't need queers fighting fires."

Magnus snorted. "Remember that when I'm hauling your ass out of a burning building."

"I'd rather be burned alive than let you touch me, faggot."

Magnus threw his hands into the man's chest. Already unbalanced, the man fell onto his backside. Magnus stepped forward with a fisted hand but Alec lurched forward and grabbed his arm.

"Magnus, don't," he pleaded quietly.

Magnus glared down at the man but stepped back at Alec's words. Relieved, Alec extended his hand down to the man. The man stared at Alec's hand, dazed, but he hesitantly took it. But the man did not let Alec help him up. Instead he swung out with his free hand. The blow was not as strong with the left hand, but it was forceful enough that, when it caught Alec's cheek, it knocked him down onto his side.

"Alec!" Magnus shouted.

Alec was vaguely aware of the two other men stepping over him and his attacker to fight off Magnus, who was desperately trying to get to him. Alec covered his face with his hands as his attacker threw punch after punch. The assault ceased momentarily while the man got to his feet. Alec didn't have time to protect himself from the kick that came to his ribs. The breath left his lungs in a rush and he curled in on himself. He took another kick to his shin before he managed to roll away. Alec quickly pushed himself to his feet just as the man crashed into him again. They fell to the ground in a scuffle. Alec landed a punch on the side of the man's head. Infuriated, the man punched harder and faster. Alec warded off most of the blows, but he took another hit to his jaw and one to his cheek.

"Hey!"

The sharp shout brought the brawl to a complete halt. There was the sound of running footsteps, and the man got up from his position over Alec. Alec remained on the ground as two men ran past him. There was a moment of quiet before another figure leaned down over Alec. It took a moment before he recognized Sebastian.

"Alec. You okay, man?" Sebastian asked.

Alec nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

Sebastian grabbed Alec's arm and helped him up. After regaining his balance, Alec looked around. He noticed one of the three men lying on the ground, out cold, but the other two had fled. Jonathan was trying to inspect Magnus's face, but Magnus was trying to push him away, his eyes focused on Alec.

"What the hell happened?" Sebastian questioned.

"Those guys jumped us," Alec said, gasping as he touched the tender spot on his ribs.

"Alec!" Magnus called. "Are you all right?"

Alec gave him a thumbs up. "I'm good."

"You lucky bastards," Jonathan said. "If Seb and I hadn't been across the street..."

"I don't know," Sebastian commented. "Magnus almost had two guys down on their asses."

"What were you doing across the street?" Alec asked.

"We were headed to one of the bars." Sebastian pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "We were up a ways when we heard the commotion, but we recognized you as we got closer."

"Thank you."

"You want us to call the cops?" Jonathan queried.

Magnus and Alec looked at each other before both answering with a "no." Both parties had sustained injuries, and Alec didn't want to do any more damage by involving the police. The last thing he needed was a group of spiteful thugs hunting him down.

"Should we get an ambulance for that guy?" Sebastian pointed at the unconscious man.

Jonathan checked him over quickly. "He's breathing. Normally I'd say leave the bastard here and let him deal with the consequences, but if he's got some sort of head injury...well, we don't need a murder investigation on our hands. You guys take off. We'll wait here for the ambulance and tell them we found him like this."

"Thanks, again," Alec said.

Sebastian grinned. "Anytime, Rocky."

Alec rolled his eyes at the same time Magnus smirked.

* * *

 

Alec pulled the bag of frozen peas off his cheek and pressed it against his ribcage. He was glad that Izzy had spent the night at Simon's. If she'd been home when he and Magnus had walked through the door, she would have had a fit. Alec had done the best he could to tend to their injuries. Magnus, incredibly, had only sustained a couple bruises and a split lip. Alec's cheek had swollen slightly and there was a bruise on his jaw, but his ribs ached most of all.

Magnus looked away from the TV with a crooked smile. "I think I owe you a drink for taking you out for a drink."

Alec offered a smile back. "It wasn't that bad."

"Really?" Magnus looked pointedly at the bag of frozen peas.

Alec pulled the bag from his body and tossed it onto the coffee table in front of them. "It's not that bad."

"I'd feel better if you weren't lying to me."

"I feel fine," Alec lied. "No pain at all. The ice worked wonders."

Magnus's expression suddenly changed, and Alec's heart skipped a beat. He swallowed hard when Magnus quirked an eyebrow and leaned in towards him.

"Is that so?"

Alec didn't know what happened. One minute they were watching TV, and the next Magnus was leaning over him, their faces inches apart. Magnus stared down into Alec's eyes, searching for any trace of fear or reluctance. Alec's hands trembled at his sides, but his heart soared when Magnus's lips finally pressed down against his.

The kiss seemed to last forever, and Alec found himself praying it would never end. Magnus's lips were soft and gentle. There was the smallest hint of stubble on Magnus's face and it scratched against Alec's clean-shaven skin, but Alec welcomed the burn. It, alongside the fluttering of his heart, erased the damage that had occurred that night.

When Magnus pulled away, Alec had to fight not to whimper in protest. Magnus was staring down into his eyes again, silently asking for permission. Not trusting his voice to remain steady, Alec gave the slightest nod. Magnus smiled and dropped his mouth over Alec's again. Alec felt Magnus's hand gently trail over his chest as Magnus coaxed Alec's mouth open with his tongue. Alec groaned at the taste of Magnus, but Magnus mistook the groan of pleasure as one for pain and instantly pulled away.

"I'm sorry!" he gasped. "Did I hurt you?"

Alec shook his head and timidly reached up to cup Magnus's face. He gently pulled his face down until their lips connected again. Magnus laughed against Alec's mouth and pushed his tongue against Alec's. When Magnus playfully caught Alec's lip between his teeth, Alec's insides ignited. His hypersensitive skin burned where Magnus was sliding his hand under his shirt.

Suddenly Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him until Alec was laying awkwardly on top of him. Alec went still, unsure of what to do. He kissed Magnus again and rested a shaky hand on Magnus's hip.

Magnus laughed softly and pulled away from Alec's lips. "Are you nervous?"

"I'm not really sure what I'm doing," Alec admitted, blushing harder.

"That's okay. I do."

Magnus's mouth smacked hard against Alec's. Alec groaned against his lips. He was too lost in the kiss to notice Magnus lifting him off the couch and carrying him across the living room. Alec gasped when Magnus pushed him up against the wall. Magnus's mouth was now on Alec's neck, and their hips were grinding against each other. Slowly Magnus began to plant a trail of kisses down Alec's neck and onto his collar bone. Alec panted heavily, closing his eyes and surrendering to the desire.

Alec hadn't noticed Magnus unbuttoning his shirt until he was pushing the material off Alec's shoulders and down his arms. He suddenly felt very exposed and self-conscious. He tensed up and dropped his gaze to the floor. One of Magnus's hands snaked around to the small of Alec's back while the other lifted Alec's chin until their gazes locked.

"You're perfect," Magnus whispered.

Alec closed his eyes as Magnus placed another sweet kiss on his lips. As their lips and tongues began moving again, the burning ache began to build up. The hand at Alec's back was pulling him closer to Magnus, their hips moving in sync. Feeling bold, Alec moved his mouth from Magnus's and buried his head in the curve between Magnus's neck and shoulder. He gently placed a kiss on the skin there before biting down gently.

Magnus growled and tilted his head to give Alec better access. Now more confident, Alec began moving his mouth across Magnus's collarbone as he raced to unbutton Magnus's shirt. The material finally came loose and Magnus shrugged it to the floor. Magnus cupped Alec's head and captured his mouth as he pressed their bare skin together. Alec sucked in a breath when Magnus ran his hand over his pectoral. Magnus's hand found the small of Alec's back again, but his other moved around Alec's hip slowly. It finally came to rest to cup the front of Alec's jeans.

Alec jumped, both from pleasure and from surprise. Magnus kept his hands where they were, but he pulled back to he could speak.

"We don't have to do this," he said. "We can stop if you want."

Alec closed his eyes, too embarrassed to meet Magnus's gaze. "I don't want to stop. But I've never-- I haven't--"

"It's okay." Magnus kissed him softly. "Just tell me to stop if you need to."

Magnus focused his mouth on Alec's shoulders and neck so Alec was free to speak. Alec panted at the overwhelming sensations. He was aware of Magnus's hand still at the front of his jeans, but it was stationary. Only when Alec began to melt into Magnus's kissing did Magnus slowly begin to move his hand. Though it was only on the outside, Alec was nearly ready to fall apart. He groaned and clutched at Magnus, relying on him to keep him on his feet.

Very slowly, Magnus moved his hand upwards and slipped it down between Alec's skin and clothes. Alec gasped when he felt Magnus's hand on him. He moaned and moved his hips in sync with Magnus's hand. Not once did Magnus's lips leave Alec's skin, and not once did Alec ask for him to stop.


	6. Priorities and Options

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone, for the kudos, and thank you Ella for the kind comment! Glad y'all are enjoying the story! :)

Alec awoke with a jolt. He sat upright in his bed, breathing hard. A thin sheen of sweat covered his entire body, and his legs were entangled in the bed sheets. He automatically looked over and found the space next to him empty. The bedroom door was closed, but Alec could see a faint glow filtering in the crack between the door and the floor. He strained his ears for any noise but heard nothing.

Pulse hammering in his throat, Alec disentangled himself from the sheets and slipped on a pair of sweatpants to cover his nakedness. He padded over to the door and opened it slowly, almost hesitantly. He took a breath before stepping out of his room, preparing himself for the fact that Magnus might not be there. He padded quietly across the floor, following the light as it brightened. A breath of relief escaped him when he found Magnus standing in the kitchen.

The dark-haired firefighter looked up upon hearing Alec's exhale. He flinched, but offered a warm smile.

"I'm sorry," Magnus whispered. "Did I wake you?"

Alec shook his head. "I woke up and you weren't there."

Magnus lifted a glass in his hand pointedly. "Just needed a drink of water."

Alec nodded. His heart had not yet calmed down. His palms felt clammy and his head was swimming. He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth as he wiped his hands on his pants.

Magnus set his half empty glass on the counter and took a step forward. "Alec, are you all right?"

"It's nothing," Alec insisted. "I'm fine."

Magnus eyed Alec skeptically. He crossed the kitchen in three long strides and took Alec's hand in his. Alec allowed Magnus to pull him back into his bedroom. He sat on his side of the bed and switched on a lamp while Magnus closed the door. Magnus's scent filled Alec's nose as the dark-haired man crawled onto the bed and stretched out onto his side, holding his head in his hand. The shirt Magnus had thrown on lifted slightly, revealing a hint of tanned skin on his flat stomach just above the waistband of his black boxer briefs. Alec fought back the urge to reach out and trace his fingers across that exposed skin, to feel the warmth and hard muscle under his fingertips.

"Tell me," Magnus said softly, his yellow-green eyes searching Alec's face.

Alec drew his knees up to his chest out of habit. Even though Magnus's company was comforting, Alec felt exposed and vulnerable. This intimate attention that was being focused on him was more awkward than calming. Part of Alec wanted to unveil the roots of his fears and suffering to Magnus, but another part was too leery, too afraid, to confide in him.

Alec folded his arms on top of his knees and rested his cheek on top of them, turning his face to look down at Magnus. "You might say I have a bit of separation anxiety."

Magnus's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Just something to do with my dad." Alec straightened abruptly and rubbed his palms on his thighs, uncomfortable. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Okay." Magnus pushed himself into a sitting position, worry etched in his face. Slowly he reached over and touched the dog tags resting against Alec's naked chest. "I meant to ask you what these were."

Alec looked down at the shiny silver plates fondly. "They were a gift."

Magnus leaned over at the same time that he lifted them from Alec's chest. He read aloud, "'My guardian angel.'" He moved the tag on top aside to read the one underneath. "'Love forever, Izzy.'"

"Isabelle," Alec clarified. "My little sister."

A smile touched Magnus's lips. "That's sweet."

"Do you have any siblings?"

Magnus set the dog tags back against Alec's skin. His hand lingered against Alec's chest. "No. It's just me."

"Do you wish you had brothers or sisters?"

"Sometimes." Magnus pulled his hand away. "If I'd had siblings, I wouldn't be alone."

Alec caught the sadness in Magnus's tone. "Your parents..."

Magnus was looking away, but when he turned back to Alec he offered a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. He reached out and rested his hand at the nape of Alec's neck. Slowly he leaned forward until their lips pressed together. There was no urgency to the kiss, but it stole Alec's breath all the same.

When Magnus pulled back, he slid his hand around to brush his thumb across Alec's cheekbone. He leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, and Alec found himself captivated by the yellow-green irises that reminded him so much of golden sunlight sparkling off emerald blades of grass.

"Not tonight, Alec," Magnus said softly. Alec nodded, understanding Magnus's unwillingness to talk about his family. Magnus reclined back on the bed, dragging Alec down with him so they were facing each other on their sides. He drew the sheets over their waists and stared into Alec's sky blue eyes.

The soft sound of their breathing filled the room. The lamp Alec had flicked on was still shining brightly, but Alec had no desire to turn it off for fear that Magnus would disappear into the darkness and never return, like a dream. The thought of Magnus abandoning him made Alec's heart stutter. One night stands did not appeal to him in the slightest, but he did not know how Magnus felt about their night together. Alec did not want to get too invested in a relationship that was not mutually committed.

"Magnus--"

"Shh." Magnus placed his finger over Alec's lips. He craned his neck and kissed Alec's forehead lightly before brushing his fingers over Alec's eyelids, coaxing him to close them. "Go to sleep, Alec."

Alec nestled into his pillow and let Magnus's scent, warmth, and touch wash over him. The rhythmic brushing of Magnus's thumb over Alec's cheekbone quickly lulled him into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

The unforgiving cold floor suddenly smacked Alec in the cheek. He awoke with a start and realized he had rolled out of bed. With a curse, Alec picked himself up and flopped back down on the mattress. It took him a moment to realize that Magnus's spot was vacant once again. Alec lifted his head and saw his cell phone resting neatly in the center of Magnus's pillow like a gift. He reached over and turned it on. His inbox was crammed with messages, mostly from Jace, but Alec was only interested in the most recent message, the one from Magnus. He opened it, unsure of what to expect.

_Good morning, handsome. Sorry for rooting through your stuff to find your phone. I had to leave for work and I wanted to make sure you got this message. I hope you enjoy your day off. Get lots of rest; I'd love to see you again after my shift is over. See you tonight? XOXO._

Alec's insides melted. He rolled over and buried his face in Magnus's pillow and inhaled. The mix of their two individual scents sent shivers down his spine. Alec rolled over onto his back again and stretched. As he did so, several muscles cramped in protest. He winced at first, but the memories of the previous night flooded his head and he found himself reveling in the soreness of his body. With a wide grin, he lifted his phone and typed a message to Magnus:

_My door is open. See you tonight, B. XOXO._

Alec's phone beeped the second his message had been sent and his heart soared. He looked at the screen, expecting another message from Magnus, but instead he saw Jace's name. His thumb moved to delete the message, but it hovered over the button in hesitation. Alec contemplated reading it; Magnus had left him in such a good mood that surely not even Jace could taint it. Alec mercifully opened the message to read it.

_Can we talk, please? Just let me explain._

Alec stared at the words for a long time. He and Jace had been friends and coworkers for a long time. Their bond had strengthened over many years and had even developed into something more than friendship, albeit secretly. But Alec's trust in Jace had been shattered in a matter of minutes. Jace was not the man Alec had thought him to be, but Alec knew who he, himself, was. He was capable of forgiveness and he would never abandon Jace or forsake their friendship. Forgiveness had to be earned, but Jace could only earn it if he was given a second chance.

Alec quickly typed in a response:

_Name the time and place._

* * *

 

The cafe was bustling with customers during the lunchtime rush. Alec shouldered his way past the people standing in line and glanced around. When his eyes settled on a familiar crown of golden hair in the far corner, a flicker of anger ignited in his stomach. He took a deep breath and slowly walked over to the table Jace was sitting at. The blonde's head was down, staring at the phone on the table.

Alec stood by the empty chair opposite of Jace and cleared his throat. "Hey."

Jace's head snapped up. Alec immediately noticed the faint splotches under Jace's eyes and the fading bruise on his jaw. He drew himself up taller, willing himself not to regret what he had done. Clearly Jace regretted what _he_ had done, and that gave Alec a sense of satisfaction.

"You came," Jace said, almost surprised. He noticed the remnants of the street fight on Alec's face. "Your face--"

"I didn't meet any girls on the way," Alec bit out, cutting Jace off.

Jace flinched but he had the good sense to look guilty. Alec pulled out the empty chair and seated himself without removing his jacket. He did not intend to stay long and he wanted to avoid the possibility of accidentally leaving his jacket behind if he had to make a hasty exit.

Jace cleared his throat awkwardly and pointed to the steaming cup sitting in front of Alec. "I ordered you a coffee. You take it black, right?"

_Black. Like your soul._ "That's right."

Jace sighed. "Alec, I am truly sorry for what happened the other day."

Alec slid back in his chair, putting as much distance between him and Jace as possible. "Okay."

"Okay?" Jace blinked. "That's all you have to say?"

"Would you rather I hit you again? I hate to make a scene in a public setting."

"If beating the shit out of me is what it will take for you to forgive me, go right ahead."

"I want you to tell me why you did it," Alec said.

"Alec, I-I don't know why I did it."

"Jace," Alec lowered his voice, "if you're bi, that's not an issue with me. But I will not tolerate being the man on the side while you get your fill of women. I want to be a priority, not an option."

Jace sat back in his chair with a dumbfounded expression. "Alexander Lightwood. Where did you get this confidence from?"

Alec moved to get up. "If you're going to be evasive, I might as well leave."

"No!" Jace's hand flew out to stop him. "Please. Sit down."

Alec did as he was asked. He watched curiously as Jace ran a hand over his face in frustration. In all his years of knowing Jace, he had never seen such defeat in the slump of his shoulders. Jace had never doubted himself; to some he seemed self-assured, to others he came across as arrogant. Jace admitting he'd done something wrong was such a rarity to Alec that it almost seemed frightening.

"You know," Jace began, "I'd like to think that the reason I hooked up with Clary was because I was nervous about my date with you. I thought that a little...warm up...might ease my nerves so I could be my confident self around you. But there's a part of me that just knows I'm a complete asshole. I saw a pretty girl and gave her my number. I invited Clary to my place after her shift, and all I could think about was having sex with her."

"You _are_ an asshole."

Jace grinned crookedly. "I'm an arrogant asshole with no heart."

"I hope your dick and balls fall off."

Jace laughed and then sobered. "I wish I could be more like you, Alec. In all the years we've known each other, I've had nothing but respect for you. You see the best in everyone. You have a fierce heart, Alec. It's one of the countless things I love about you."

Alec shifted in his chair, uncomfortable. "Jace--"

"Give me another chance," Jace begged. "Please."

Alec sighed. "We'll see, Jace." He stood up. "I have to go. In the mean time, if you get nervous about any upcoming dates, I highly recommend yoga."

* * *

 

An explosion roared on the TV, followed shortly by the popping of rapid gunfire. Alec chewed on his nail, watching the Transformers movie with disinterest. He switched to patting his knees to a nervous rhythm in his head and tried not to turn to look at the clock in the kitchen. Magnus's shift had ended half an hour ago, but Alec had not heard from him the entire afternoon. He'd done his hair and put on nice clothes in anticipation, but now he wondered if Magnus was even going to show up. Had he suddenly changed his mind?

Alec jumped at a knock on the door. He leapt from the couch and hurried across the apartment to throw it open. Magnus smiled broadly down at Alec in the doorway. His cheeks were flushed slightly from the cool night air, which matched the blush rising in Alec's cheeks. It took everything Alec had not to reach up and touch the faded bruises on Magnus's cheek and the scabbed cut on his lip.

Magnus looked over Alec's shoulder. "Is that Transformers?"

"Huh?" Alec looked back at the TV. "Oh. Yeah. Come on in."

Magnus stepped inside, looking around as if this was his first time inside the apartment. He slipped his jacket off and draped it over his arm. After closing the door, Alec stepped forward and took it from him. He tossed it into his bedroom and headed for the kitchen.

"Can I get you something?" he asked. "Water? Beer? Frozen peas?"

Magnus laughed and seated himself on the couch. "I'm fine, thanks."

Alec walked over and sat down on the edge of the couch beside Magnus. He leaned forward and fiddled with his fingers nervously. He pretended to watch the movie as he wondered what he was supposed to do, what he was supposed to say.

Magnus's hand suddenly snaked around Alec's waist and pulled him until Alec's back touched the backrest. Before Alec could say anything, Magnus was kissing him. Alec felt himself relax and he opened his mouth for Magnus, hungry for more.

Magnus pulled back and chuckled against Alec's lips. "I've been thinking about doing that all day."

"Just the one kiss?" Alec murmured.

Magnus grinned wickedly and slid his hand up under Alec's shirt. "Hell, no."

Alec and Magnus jumped apart at the sound of keys jangling against the door. Alec moved to readjust his shirt while Magnus put a bit more distance between them. They both turned to look over the back of the couch as the front door swung open.

Izzy stumbled in first, yanking her key out of the deadbolt lock, followed closely by Simon. She was in the middle of a story and had not yet looked inside the apartment. Simon, who hadn't noticed either, closed the door and walked behind her to the kitchen.

"...so then the asshole has the audacity to ask for another nurse."

"What a prick," Simon grumbled.

"Total prick," Izzy agreed. "I wanted to take his chart and shove it right up his--"

Alec cleared his throat and stood up. Isabelle turned and waved at him but did a double take when she noticed Magnus sitting on the couch. She blanched and turned her body around to face them. Simon pushed his glasses up on his nose and inched closer to Izzy's side.

"Isabelle, Simon," Alec said nervously. "This is Magnus."

Magnus got up from the couch in a smooth and graceful movement. With a smile that could illuminate a moonless night, Magnus walked around the couch and approached the younger individuals.

"Hello, Isabelle. Simon." Magnus shook each of their hands in turn. "Nice to meet you both."

"You're Magnus? Magnus Bane?" Izzy chirped.

"I am." Magnus's grin broadened. "Has Alec mentioned me?"

"Once or twice," she squeaked.

Magnus noticed Simon's uniform. "Paramedic?"

"Yes?" Simon's answer sounded more like a question.

"Badass, man." Magnus punched him lightly in the arm. "You've got a beautiful girl and a respectable profession. You're well on your way."

Isabelle was gawking at Magnus with a blush in her cheeks while Simon was gaping at him with a flabbergasted expression, as if Magnus's sincere complements and kindness were alien to him. When Izzy finally dragged her eyes away from Magnus and noticed the movie playing, her eyes widened and she made a noise of surprise.

"Oh my God! We're intruding!"

"You're not intruding," Magnus said good-naturedly. "You live here, after all."

"Come on, Simon!" Isabelle snatched Simon's hand and pulled him towards the door. "We're going to your place for the night."

"It was nice to meet you," Simon called over his shoulder.

"Have fun!" Isabelle shouted. She mouthed "oh my God" to Alec and shut the door.

Alec was standing ramrod stiff, his cheeks completely flushed with embarrassment. Isabelle had been anything but subtle, and Magnus had noticed her comment before she had left. Alec chanced a glance over at Magnus and was surprised to see him laughing.

"Your sister is adorable," he chuckled.

"More like a pain in the ass," Alec muttered.

"That Simon kid is nice, too."

Alec cocked an eyebrow. "You like him?"

Magnus folded his arms and teased, "Be nice, Alec. Would you rather your little sister date a bum with a beard and a motorcycle?"

"Why would a bum have a motorcycle?"

Magnus shook his head and stepped forward so he was looking down at Alec. He cupped Alec's cheek in his hand and said, " _You_ are adorable."

Alec surprised himself, then, by bumping his hips boldly against Magnus's. Magnus's eyes widened in response and he bit his lip.

"Correction," he said. "You are _feisty_."

One of Magnus's hands curled at the nape of Alec's neck while the other reached around to press against the small of Alec's back. Their bodies pressed together as Magnus sealed his mouth over Alec's. Alec moaned when Magnus's tongue touched his own. A shiver ran up his spine and a spark of pleasure flared inside of him.

Without Alec even noticing, Magnus had begun moving them backwards until they collapsed onto the couch. Magnus repositioned himself to keep his weight from crushing Alec without breaking the kiss. There was a low rumble in Alec's throat when Magnus's hand crept under his shirt and slid over his abdominal muscles. The hand that was still at Alec's back slowly began to slither downwards under Alec's jeans to touch his ass.

_"Alexander Lightwood. Where did you get this confidence from?"_

Jace's words echoed in Alec's head. They seemed to call forth another presence inside Alec's body. The shy Alexander receded and the daring Alexander began to take control. With a growl, Alec managed to roll them both over so he was now positioned over Magnus. He broke the kiss and looked down at him, searching for encouragement. The lust sparkling in Magnus's eyes was all Alec needed.

Without any nervous fumbling, Alec began to unbutton Magnus's shirt. When it was open he pushed the material aside to bear Magnus's naked torso. He slid his hands from Magnus's belly up to his chest, relishing the jerk of pleasure Magnus gave in response. Alec placed his mouth over Magnus's again, his tongue dancing with his. He moved his hands over Magnus's broad shoulders and began sliding them back down. As his hands moved, Alec took his mouth away from Magnus's lips and began planting kisses across his jawbone, down his neck, and across his clavicle. Magnus groaned in between heavy breaths. The taste of Magnus's flesh exploded across Alec's tongue as he dragged it across Magnus's collarbone, up his neck, and to his earlobe.

Magnus shuddered and let out a gasp when Alec's hand pressed against the front of his jeans. His hips jerked in response, pushing against Alec's hand. Alec reached down to undo Magnus's belt, but he fumbled with it. His shyness was suddenly returning, bringing with it his anxiety and nervousness. He broke away from Magnus's lips and pressed their foreheads together as he concentrated to work the belt.

"Sorry," he whispered.

Magnus cupped Alec's face in both his hands and forced Alec to look at him. "You're incredible." He pulled Alec's lips down to his and kissed him gently.

Alec instantly relaxed and the belt popped open. Their mouths still moving together, Alec unzipped Magnus's jeans and slipped his hand inside. Magnus bit down on Alec's lip, but only hard enough to shoot a ripple of desire through Alec's body. Alec moved his hand and felt Magnus's hips begin to move with him in perfect rhythm.

"Alec," Magnus moaned, his movements getting faster.

Alec kissed Magnus again. He was all too aware of Magnus's arms wrapped around him, clutching onto him. Both of their faces were covered in sweat, and Alec prayed Magnus would not notice the tears spilling from his eyes down onto Magnus's cheeks. He did not want Magnus to be alarmed when all his tears really symbolized was how Alec had never felt so needed or so loved.


	7. Sacrifice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! This story is really taking off! Thank you, everyone, for reading this and giving me kudos! Your support is appreciated so much! And, Ella, you're awesome! Thanks for the comments! :) And for the record, I wrote the first part of this chapter as a request from one of my followers on FanFiction. Read on...if you dare ;)

Alec was sitting on the end of his bed, rubbing his temples distraughtly as he tried to drown out Magnus and Jace's arguing with his own mental thoughts. He wanted to bolt more than anything, but Magnus was standing in front of the door like a bouncer, the muscles of his folded arms bulging.

Jace was pacing the room, his arms flying with wild gestures as he shouted at Magnus. Alec could hear Jace's words well enough, but none of what Jace was saying registered in Alec's head. Jace might as well have been yelling in German. Alec thought hard about what had caused the spat, but he couldn't even remember how Jace had come to be in the apartment.

Jace suddenly let out a long string of curses and pointed an accusatory finger at Magnus's chest. Magnus, bristling with rage, swatted Jace's hand away and took a threatening step forward. The breath caught in Alec's throat and his heart skipped a beat. He was smaller than both Magnus and Jace; if they broke out into a physical fight, Alec didn't know if he would be able to pull them apart.

Alec leapt to his feet. "Magnus, Jace, this has to stop. Please."

Both men went quiet and turned to look at Alec. He could still see the antagonism burning in each of their eyes, but both of them seemed to visually calm themselves at the sound of Alec's voice. Magnus took a step back while Jace turned away, running a hand through his golden hair.

"Why are you two even fighting, anyway?"

"Jace--" Magnus spat his name. "--thinks he loves you more than I do."

"Oh, please." Jace rolled his eyes. "Magnus is only pretending to love you just to spite me."

"Don't flatter yourself, Jace. That's fucking absurd."

Jace turned to face Alec. "Alec, I love you more than Magnus ever will. Please, let me prove it to you."

"I'm devoted to you, Alec," Magnus countered. "I'll prove it. Let me kill Jace."

"No!" Alec cried, raising his hands to ward off Magnus's words. "No one is killing anyone. No fighting."

An odd look, one Alec could not decipher, passed across Jace's face. Jace cocked an eyebrow and willed Magnus to look at him. When Magnus caught Jace's eyes, the dark-haired firefighter's formed an O of comprehension before his lips curved into a devious smile. Alec looked between the two, suddenly nervous. The grin Jace and Magnus shared bordered between seductive and predatory.

"What if we could prove it to you without fighting?" Jace took a step towards Alec.

Alec felt his pulse jump in his throat. "What do you mean?"

Very slowly, Magnus peeled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. "If we can't prove our love through fighting, we'll prove it through desire."

Jace, to Alec's astonishment, turned and strode up to Magnus. He grabbed Magnus's face and covered Magnus's mouth with his own. Magnus groaned and placed his hands on Jace's waist, closing his eyes and surrendering everything to the kiss.

Alec, gaping at the two with wide eyes, nearly lost his balance. He blinked and whispered, "What the fuck?"

Jace tore away from Magnus's mouth at the sound of Alec's voice. Alec swallowed to find himself under both Magnus and Jace's lusty stares. Jace and Magnus slowly approached Alec and stared down at him as he tried to comprehend what was happening.

"You wanted us to stop fighting," Magnus whispered into Alec's ear.

"This is us getting along," Jace finished.

Jace pushed on Alec's chest until Alec sat back down on the bed. Magnus and Jace sat on their knees on either side of Alec, sinful smiles still lingering on their faces. Alec stilled when Magnus leaned in and began nibbling at his ear, while Jace began nuzzling his neck.

"Umm..." Alec could barely find his voice. "What are you guys doing?"

"Just a little friendly competition." Magnus nipped at Alec's earlobe and chuckled when Alec shuddered in response.

Jace licked Alec's neck. "Let us do all the work."

Jace and Magnus each grabbed the hem of Alec's t-shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Magnus gently pressed his hand against Alec's chest and pushed him down on the bed. Alec started to protest, but Magnus quickly sealed his lips over Alec's. His thoughts derailed, Alec lost himself in the whirlwind of desire and sensations.

As Magnus continued kissing him, Alec was very aware of Jace planting kisses across Alec's pectorals. Magnus's mouth stayed planted over Alec's, but Jace's slowly began to move downward. When Jace dipped his tongue into Alec's navel, Alec's hips bucked upwards. Magnus and Jace, as one, gave a low, throaty laugh and continued with their work.

Magnus pulled his mouth away to allow Alec to catch his breath. He moved his lips to Alec's throat and worked his way upwards to the sensitive hollow behind Alec's ear. One of Alec's hands was clutching onto Magnus's shoulder, while the other was fisted in the bed sheets. Alec felt that if he let go of either one, he would dragged under the waves of pleasure.

Jace made quick work of sliding off Alec's sweatpants, but he made no move to shed Alec's boxers. He slid back up Alec's body and repeated another sequence of kissing and licking Alec's upper body.

"Alec," Magnus whispered.

"Magnus," Alec groaned.

"Alec."

Magnus gently bit at Alec's jaw, making Alec gasp. Alec turned his head to give him better access.

"Alec. Your phone is ringing."

Alec, too tangled in the web of pleasure, didn't hear him. "Magnus."

Magnus pulled his mouth away and tilted Alec's head to make Alec look at him. "Alec, your phone is ringing."

Alec stilled. Very distantly, he could hear a familiar song playing. He blinked, confused. Jace pulled himself away from Alec's body and sat up. Both Magnus and Jace were staring down at him now, gold and yellow-green eyes brimming with lust.

Together, they said, "Alec, your phone is ringing."

Alec snapped awake. He was curled on his side; Magnus was behind him, gently shaking his shoulder. Magnus's voice was groggy, like he'd just woken up. In the moment Alec took to collect himself, he could clearly hear his ringtone blaring on the nightstand beside him. He reached over and answered it without looking at the call display.

"Hello?"

"Is he still over?"

Alec rubbed his eyes. "Isabelle?"

"Is Magnus still over?"

"Is-- Yeah."

Isabelle squealed. "He's so hot, Alec! And so nice!"

Alec yawned. "Iz, we're sleeping."

There was a pause. "Oh, my God. Awkward. I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

The call disconnected before Alec could say goodbye. He hung up and stared at the screen, squinting at the cruel brightness. When he saw that it was not as late as he thought, Alec realized what Isabelle thought he and Magnus must be doing. He shook his head and chucked his phone back onto the nightstand.

"Who was it?" Magnus asked drowsily.

"Isabelle." Alec rolled over and curled into Magnus's side. "She thinks we're doing it right now."

Magnus yawned. "Maybe in the morning."

The two only had time to share a brief laugh before being engulfed in the darkness of sleep.

* * *

 

Alec made his way back down the block for what felt like the hundredth time. A large crowd of surveyors had gathered to witness the catastrophe, and, despite his and the best efforts of fellow firefighters and police officers, there were still people trying to break their ranks to get into the burning building. One man had tried to run inside to search for his child; he'd been escorted away by four police officers.

"Lightwood!"

Alec turned and jogged across the street to where Luke Garroway was waving him over. He recognized Sebastian and Jonathan exiting the apartment complex's front entrance; Sebastian was carrying a young boy in his arms and Jonathan was half-carrying, half-dragging a senior man.

Luke pointed at Sebastian. "I'm switching you out with Verlac. I need you to get up on the ladder and check an apartment. Someone said they heard shouting but something is blocking the door and we can't get in."

"You got it, Cap."

Luke grabbed Alec's shoulder. "Be quick, Alec. There might not be much time."

Alec raced over to the truck and began climbing on. As he waited for the ladder to be extended to the window of one of the apartments his mind wandered to Jace and Magnus. Both of them had been sent in before him, and he hadn't seen them come out yet. Thanks to his dream, he'd been shy of Magnus all day, and he'd outright ignored Jace. Now, he found himself regretting his actions.

With the signal from his partner, Alec began climbing the slight incline of the ladder to the window. He willed himself not to look down and shut out all distractions from his mind. When he reached the window, Alec looked inside in search of anyone nearby. When he found the area clear, he quickly slipped on his mask and used his boot to break the glass. A puff of dark smoke obscured his vision for a moment before he was able to see again. He maneuvered his body through the window and dropped into the apartment.

Alec found himself in a small living room. Furniture had been toppled over from the blast a couple apartments below. When he looked down the hall leading to the foyer, he saw a homemade hope chest wedging the door shut. The next thing Alec noticed was the orange glow emanating in the kitchen. When he approached, he saw flames reaching out of a hole in the floor. They stretched higher by the minute, and Alec realized with a jolt that the flames would soon be licking at the gas stove and cupboards likely harboring explosive chemicals.

He turned and hurried down the small hallway, checking the bathroom quickly before moving on. Alec shoved open the door of a bedroom and looked around through the haze of smoke. Books had been strewn across the floor, the bed mattress was askew, and a bookshelf and large wardrobe had fallen over.

"Hello?" Alec called out. "Can anyone hear me?"

At first there was nothing, then Alec heard a small cough. He climbed over the mattress and caught sight of a young woman laying on the floor, trapped under the wardrobe and bookshelf.

Alec dropped to his knees beside her. "Ma'am? I'm with the fire department. Can you hear me?"

The woman turned to look at him, her green eyes puffy and bloodshot. "I hit my head, and I can't move," she wheezed.

"Lightwood." Luke's voice spilled from the radio.

Alec grabbed at it. "Captain, I've got a woman in here trapped under some furniture. I'm going to need backup to help me lift it."

"Lightwood, listen to me right now." Luke's voice was hard and commanding. "You need to get out of there."

Alec froze, aware that the woman could hear their conversation. "I can't do that."

"Dammit, Alec. The apartment below you is unstable. It could collapse at any second."

_Fuck_. "Send someone up to help me!"

"There's no one left!" Luke shouted. "I'm assisting with evac as we speak. Get out of there now!"

Alec let go of his radio. The woman staring up at him looked to be about Isabelle's age. She looked nothing like Alec's little sister, but Alec envisioned Isabelle lying there instead, trapped and frightened. He couldn't leave her there.

The apartment gave a loud groan. Alec heard the flames crackling in the kitchen, but he forced the thought out of his mind. He stood up and grabbed the bookshelf. With a grunt, he managed to pull the bookshelf upright and off the woman. He then turned and grappled the wardrobe. Alec lifted upwards with his legs; his muscles strained at the unexpected weight. He'd barely lifted it from the woman's body when the floor gave a slight jolt. Alec cried out, trying to keep his balance while preventing his grip from slipping and letting the wardrobe fall back on the woman.

The woman grabbed Alec's leg. "Your name is Alec?"

Alec looked down at her, still struggling to lift the piece of furniture. "Yeah."

"Alec, you need to get out of here."

Alec shook his head. "I'm not leaving you here."

The woman gripped his leg harder. "It's okay! Just go!"

"I can save you!"

"No you can't!"

Alec froze. The woman was staring at him with an intensity that frightened him. The smoke had dirtied her skin slightly, but Alec could see paths of pale skin appearing where tears curved down her cheeks.

"You'll die if you stay. I don't even know if I can walk. By the time you get me free, this apartment will have collapsed or your only escape will be blocked by a wall of fire."

Luke's voice came over the radio again. "Lightwood! Get out of there!"

The woman's face twisted into a snarl of rage. "Get out!" she screamed. "Go!"

Numbly, Alec set the wardrobe down and rushed out of the bedroom and down the hall. The flames had now engulfed the kitchen and were now reaching across the living room, drawn towards the open window. A high-pitched whistling reached Alec's ears, but he could not tell if it was coming from the apartment he was in or the apartment below. He charged forward and dove through the window...

Halfway through his jump, there were two deafening explosions followed by a loud rumbling. A gust of air slammed against Alec's body and knocked his trajectory off. As he arched over the ladder, he reached out and grabbed the side ledge before he could topple to the ground.

"Shit!"

Alec struggled to hang on. His mind was swimming with adrenaline and his ears were ringing from the blast. Very faintly he could hear people screaming. He could feel his sweaty hands slipping inside his gloves. Alec wasn't even sure if his heart was beating; it was either going too fast or slowing to a stop.

A hand suddenly grabbed Alec's wrist and began pulling him up. Alec pulled with his other arm and swung his leg out to wrap around the ladder. With a great effort, he heaved himself over the side and landed flatly on the ladder rungs. Panting, Alec reached up and pulled off his mask. He found himself staring up at the man who had been controlling the ladder. The man had left his post to help him, but Alec could not manage a thank you.

The man helped Alec up and the two of them began their descent. When Alec's feet hit solid ground, his legs wobbled underneath him. Reluctantly, he lifted his eyes back up to the apartment. The building, itself, was still standing, but a section of it had caved in. All that remained of the apartment was a cloud of black smoke.

Alec stumbled around to the front of the fire truck, his eyes searching for Magnus. When Alec could not find him, he leaned up against the hood, using his arm to steady himself. His ears were still ringing, but he could still hear a voice clearly in his head: The woman screaming at him to get out, that he couldn't save her. He thought of her now, her charred body- or pieces of it - buried under rubble.

Alec leaned over and vomited into the street.

* * *

 

His back was aching from being hunched over, but still Alec did not move. He'd been sitting on the floor beside his bed for hours. His back was to the door so he could avoid looking at Izzy. Luke had taken it upon himself to call her and inform her of what had happened during Alec's shift. She'd left work immediately to spend the rest of the day with him, watching over him at home.

Alec had allowed her to hug him, but he could barely bring himself to look at her face. When he'd looked at the woman, he'd seen Izzy. Now he was afraid that if he looked at Izzy, he would see the woman. The last thing he wanted was to think of either of them dead.

There was a knock at the door. Alec remained silent, knowing Isabelle would let herself in whether he invited her or not. Sure enough, the door opened. Someone entered, closed the door again, and approached the bed.

A familiar scent hit Alec's nose. Confused, he looked up over his shoulder. "Magnus?"

Magnus gave a sad smile and sat down beside Alec on the floor. "Imagine my surprise when Alec Lightwood's little sister called me."

Alec craned his neck to look up on the bed. His phone, which had been sitting in the middle of the mattress, was gone. He realized Isabelle must have taken it the last time she'd been in to check on him. He hadn't even noticed.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked, his voice soft.

"She's worried about you." Magnus paused. "And so am I."

"It's nothing." Alec shrugged. "Just a tough day at work."

Magnus shook his head. "It's not nothing."

Alec hesitated and rubbed his forehead. "This shouldn't bother me."

"What shouldn't bother you?"

"Death."

Magnus gently pushed his fingers through Alec's hair. "Death is easy. Grief is hard."

Alec felt his eyes brimming with tears. "I could have saved her."

"Alec--"

"I _should_ have saved her. If I'd just taken a fucking second--"

"You'd be gone, too." Magnus's voice was gentle.

Alec leaned his head back to rest it on the bed, but not before a tear could escape and tumble down his cheek.

Magnus shifted himself until he was straddling Alec. He cupped Alec's face in his hands and forced Alec to look him in the eyes. "The only difference between what you did and what you wish you'd done is the outcome. If you'd done anything differently, you wouldn't be sitting here right now. I wouldn't be with you."

"I let her die, Magnus." Alec's voice quivered.

Magnus wiped Alec's cheeks with his thumbs. "You can't save everyone."

Alec closed his eyes against the bursting dam in his tear ducts. He tried to shrink into himself, to protect himself from the pain.

Magnus tightened his grip on Alec's face, though not to the point of pain. "Hey. Look at me."

Alec slowly opened his eyes, releasing more tears.

"There are people here that still need you. What would Isabelle do without you?" Magnus inched his face closer to Alec's. "What would _I_ do without you?"

Alec closed his eyes as Magnus kissed him so tenderly it brought a new ache to his heart. He wrapped his arms around Magnus and clung to him, crying softly into his shoulder. Magnus held him close, one hand gently stroking his spine and the other snaking through his hair.

_You can't save everyone._

Alec clutched onto Magnus tighter, praying Magnus's words did not and would not ever apply to those he loved.


	8. Some Things Never Change

The apartment was quiet, even with the dishwasher running. Alec wiped his damp hands on his thighs and leaned back against the counter, looking around for a smudge, a spill, _anything_ to clean up. He'd cleaned the apartment from top to bottom, trying to keep his mind occupied from the night's plans. Now that everything was tidy and scrubbed, he couldn't help but think about Magnus.

There was a muffled noise of jangling keys and the front door swung open. Alec lifted his head to see Isabelle walking in, a duffle bag over her shoulder. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which swung in time to her bobbing head. Only when she noticed her brother watching her did Isabelle remove the headphones from her ears.

She paused mid-step and whispered, "Is he here?"

"No. He's picking me up in a bit."

"You mean he's not staying?" Isabelle pouted.

"You know," Alec said, folding his arms, "I think Simon would be quite offended to know about your little crush on Magnus."

"Oh, please." Izzy rolled her eyes. "Simon has an equally sized man-crush on Magnus."

"Really?"

"Well," Izzy shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe he just has a lot of respect for Magnus. Simon appreciates someone being nice to him."

"I'm not _that_ rude to him!"

"Alec, your protectiveness is reaching a potentially homicidal level. I know you're just doing your job as the older brother, but it's not doing me any favors when my boyfriend is petrified of you."

"He's petrified of me?"

Isabelle put a hand on her hip. "Alec."

"Fine," Alec sighed. "I'll tone down the intimidation."

"Thank you." Isabelle dropped her bag on the floor and looked around, cocking her eyebrow. "Did you clean?"

"Magnus is taking me to his place. For the first time."

"A little jittery, are we?"

"I've never done this before." Alec fought the urge to push his fingers through his styled hair. "Am I supposed to bring something? Like a pie? Do I stay overnight? What if I get there and there's a dismembered body in the bathtub?"

"What if he has a room filled with kinky toys?"

" _Isabelle_ ," Alec groaned, hysteria rising in his voice.

"Alec, relax. Just bring yourself, and I highly doubt there will be a dismembered body in the bathtub. Just do whatever makes you feel comfortable."

Someone knocked on the front door, and Alec bent over.

"I think I'm going to puke."

"Come in!" Isabelle called before lowering her voice. "Just relax. It'll be fine."

Alec straightened as Magnus strode into the apartment. He was still dressed in his work clothes and his hair was flattened from his helmet, but the sight of Magnus still made Alec's heart flutter. Isabelle stepped forward to envelop Magnus in an embrace. Magnus smiled down at her and hugged her tightly, but he cast a warm smile at Alec as he looked at him over her shoulder.

"You'll be all right by yourself if I kidnap your brother for the night, Isabelle?" Magnus asked.

Isabelle waved her hand. "I'll be fine. Simon is coming over later."

"That's wonderful." Magnus winked at her. "Keep the door locked until he gets here."

"Oh, don't worry about me," Izzy said with sibling-like affection.

Magnus patted Isabelle's shoulder and turned to face Alec. "Ready to go?"

Alec stared into Magnus's eyes, eyes that were filled with a familiar warmth and kindness. He stepped forward, and all his fears dissipated as he reached out and took Magnus's outstretched hand.

* * *

 

Magnus stuck his key into the lock but hesitated before turning it. "I think protocol dictates that I ask you excuse the nonexistent mess waiting for you inside."

Alec chuckled. "I think protocol dictates that I pretend said nonexistent mess doesn't bother me, even though I'm repulsed by it."

Magnus laughed and unlocked the door. He stepped back and made a sweeping motion with his arm, inviting Alec to go in first. Alec stepped inside and looked around. Magnus's apartment was slightly smaller than his own, but it was no less immaculate or elaborate. He could see stainless steel appliances and marble countertops in the kitchen, and the entertainment stand in the living room was a near replica of Alec's arrangement of gaming consoles and video systems.

Magnus stepped up behind Alec. "What do you think?"

"It's great," Alec said sincerely.

Alec stepped farther into the living room, drawn to the bookshelf lining one wall. His eyes skimmed over the array of spines, absorbing Magnus's tastes in literature. In the center of the large bookshelf, Alec noticed a collection of travelling books, nearly all of them focusing on Peru. When he turned, Alec noticed several framed pictures on the opposite wall; there was a map of Peru and a number of landmarks and landscapes. He crossed the floor to get a closer look at each of them, his mouth agape in awe.

"Is this where you're from?" Alec asked.

Magnus moved to stand at Alec's side, his hands in his pockets. "No."

"Just a fascination?"

"Yes." Magnus smiled sadly. "One my parents and I shared."

Alec tensed, afraid he had overstepped a boundary. He was very aware of Magnus's change in demeanour, but he did not know what to say to make him feel better.

"It seems like such a beautiful place," Magnus went on. "My parents were the ones that got me interested in it. We were all going to go to Peru together. It was going to be the family vacation of a lifetime."

"Magnus, you don't have to talk about this. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

"Don't apologize," Magnus said gently. "After seeing the pictures and the books, why wouldn't you ask? I keep them where I can see them every day; not to evoke my grief, but to remember the passion we shared, and the memories we created."

"I'm sorry," Alec said again, sympathetic.

"I was so happy for them when they told me they were going to Peru. I was supposed to go with them, but I couldn't get the time off work. Of course, I was incredibly jealous, but I was truly happy for them. They took their private plane... I just pray that they were comfortable and they got to see the beautiful view before the crash. And I hope they understand that I can never go to Peru."

Alec's blood went cold. He looked at the floor and searched the shiny surface of the hardwood for something to say. When he still could not figure out what to do, Alec slowly reached out and pulled Magnus's hand out of his pocket before interlacing their fingers. Magnus offered a small smile, and it occurred to Alec then that all Magnus needed was to not feel alone.

"My mom died when I was sixteen. We thought she'd won her battle with cancer, but the goddamned demon came back. She didn't win the second time. Isabelle and I were torn up about it, but I think it hit Robert the hardest. He was too buried in grief to remember he had children to care for."

"Robert is your father?"

Alec sighed. "By blood, yes. But he gave up his family status long ago."

Magnus squeezed Alec's hand. "He abandoned you?"

"It started out slow: A few nights here and there that he didn't come home. Then he stopped showing up during the day all together. I'd wait up for him until he came home late at night. I'd yell at him, demanding to know where he'd been. Other nights I'd beg with him to just stay home. And every night, he'd tell me to go to sleep and then shut himself up in his room.

"When he disappeared completely, I contacted the police. They launched an investigation and began searching for him. The following night, I received an email from him. He begged me to stop looking for him, and told me he needed to be away from Isabelle and I. He said he wasn't good for either of us, that we were better off without him. Robert promised we'd never have to worry about anything financially, but electronically transferring money into your children's accounts doesn't make you a father. I lied to the police the next day, told them it was all a hoax. I got into a lot of shit, but they called off the search. I haven't heard from Robert since then. Isabelle and I receive emails from him on our birthdays, but all other contact has been severed."

"What a fucking selfish asshole," Magnus whispered.

"To his credit, he has held up his end of the bargain. Izzy and I have more than enough money, and there's always extra money showing up in our accounts. I used some of the finances to buy the apartment, but I haven't spent a dime of that man's money since. Everything else I've earned through my own income. Isabelle used his money to get through school, but I don't know if she uses Robert's pity money for anything else."

Magnus reached over and touched Alec's neck. He grasped the chain resting against Alec's skin and lifted it until the dog tags were freed from being hidden under Alec's shirt. Magnus rubbed the silver plates between his fingers.

"You've taken care of Isabelle ever since," he said.

Alec nodded. "I did the best I could. And I still am. The loss of our mother and Robert's abandonment hurt her; I never want her to suffer like that again. She deserves the best."

Magnus kissed Alec suddenly, and the kiss took Alec's breath away. When Magnus pulled back, he said, " _You_ deserve the best."

"I have everything I've ever wanted," Alec breathed.

Magnus kissed him again and asked with a smile, "So what made you want to be a firefighter? Don't tell me it was the free calendars."

"The sexy calendars are definitely a perk." Alec grinned, but quickly sobered. "But I knew, after my dad left, fighting fires was what I wanted to do. I wanted to help people. In that moment when people feel abandoned and helpless, I want to be there for them."

Magnus searched Alec's face. "There's more to it than that."

Alec blinked, startled that Magnus had been able to read him so accurately. He looked at the floor again, suddenly ashamed. Magnus reached out with his free hand and took Alec's other hand, gripping his fingers tightly.

"You can tell me."

Alec took a deep breath, terrified to finally admit his secret that he had kept hidden from everyone. "Part of me thinks Robert left because he knew."

"What did he know?"

"That I was gay. I hadn't told anyone at that point in time, but what if he knew? He'd lost his wife, and his son had turned out to be a disgraceful disappointment. What if that's why he left? What if it's my fault?"

Magnus released Alec's hands and cupped his face. "Alexander Lightwood, the only fault is your father's. And you are far from a disappointment."

"I became a firefighter because it was respectable. I risk my life to save others, and I hope that Robert hears about me so he can be proud of his son."

"I'm sure he's proud of you, but fuck what Robert thinks," Magnus said. "You have other people who are proud of you and love you."

Alec nodded, feeling a blush creeping into his cheeks. Magnus kissed him again before releasing him.

"Alec, I want nothing more than to hug you but I am disgusting from work. I'm going to take a quick shower. Feel free to watch TV or play a game."

Alec, unaffected by Magnus's abruptness, laughed. He felt the heaviness lifting from his chest as he punched Magnus lightly in the shoulder. "Don't be too long."

Magnus's eyes sparkled. "Trust me. It'll be the shortest shower of my life."

* * *

 

"Are you winning?"

Alec glanced over his shoulder. Magnus was standing nearby, drying his hair with a towel. He was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of baggy gray sweatpants. The sight of him made Alec's pulse quicken, but he turned back to the TV, frantically pushing buttons on the game controller.

"Of course I'm winning," he said cockily. "I'm kicking ass."

Magnus laughed. "You want something to drink?"

"No thanks."

Alec heard Magnus's feet across the hardwood floor as Magnus came to stand behind the couch. He continued playing the game, unfazed by Magnus's presence behind him. There was a moment where Magnus silently watched Alec's character on the screen, but he suddenly bent over and inched closer to Alec. Alec felt Magnus's breath on the back of his neck, followed shortly by the softness of Magnus's lips pressing against the hollow behind his ear. Alec's eyes were glued to the TV, but when Magnus bit his earlobe, a wave of desire blurred his vision.

Magnus chuckled softly next to Alec's ear. "Am I ruining your concentration?"

Alec closed his eyes as Magnus kissed his neck. "Little bit, yeah."

As Magnus nipped at Alec's ear again, he reached his arms around to rub his chest. Alec arched his back slightly, pushing his body into Magnus's hands. Magnus dragged his teeth across his neck and Alec groaned in response. As one hand massaged Alec's pectoral, the other slowly slid down Alec's abdomen to the waistband of his jeans. Alec felt his grip on the game controller loosen as Magnus's hand slid under his jeans and gripped him.

"God, Magnus," Alec moaned, his hips undulating with Magnus's hand.

Just as a familiar tension began to built in Alec's belly, the game controller vibrated and a flash of light burst across the TV screen. Magnus's hand immediately stilled. Alec's opened his eyes, panting hard.

"Oh dear," Magnus chided teasingly. "It seems you're no longer kicking ass."

Magnus's hand slid out from under Alec's jeans, but before he could pull away, Alec grabbed Magnus's arm and pulled. Magnus let out a startled cry as Alec pulled him over the back of the couch. He looked up, astonished, as Alec managed to roll him over and pin him on his back.

"You were saying?" Alec taunted before kissing him hard.

* * *

 

Alec was assisting Sebastian with the fire hose as the last of the flames were extinguished. Thinning clouds of smoke were the last remnants of the fire, alongside the scorch marks tattooing the outside of the abandoned warehouse. A small crowd, consisting mostly of the homeless, had gathered outside the chain-link fence. Some of them wore devastated expressions while others watched with detached eyes.

Hodge Starkweather surveyed the building, stroking his trimmed beard with a gloved hand. "Wayland! Bane!"

Magnus and Jace jogged over to their chief, watching him with anticipation as they awaited their orders.

"Go in and do a final sweep of the building," Hodge said curtly. "Make sure all the flames are out."

Jace and Magnus hesitated, glancing at each other with distaste.

Hodge noticed their hesitation and asked gruffly, "Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

"Not at all," Magnus replied instantly.

Jace waited a few moments before falling into step behind Magnus. The two entered the building wordlessly. It was dark inside the warehouse with the windows boarded up, so the two turned on their headlamps and began searching the ground floor. Their silence was only interrupted by the shuffling of their boots and the occasional ruffle and clinking as their boots stepped on sleeping bags and bottles of alcohol.

When the ground floor was cleared, Magnus made his way over to a staircase and began to climb to the second level. He could hear Jace behind him, but he looked over his shoulder anyway to make sure he was following.

As they neared the top of the staircase, Jace said abruptly, "So. How long have to been fucking him?"

Magnus stopped, each foot poised on a separate stair. "Excuse me?"

"Alec." Jace clarified. "How long have you been fucking him?"

Magnus counted each stair until he reached the next level as a means of keeping his temper in check. "That's really none of your business, Wayland."

"I care about Alec, therefore it _is_ my business."

"You care about Alec?" Magnus scoffed. "You certainly have an odd way of showing it."

Jace's anger radiated off of him. "Just know this, Bane: If you ever hurt Alec, I'll kill you."

"For fuck's sake, Wayland. Can the holy-than-thou bullshit. You ruined your chances with Alec; I don't need your relationship advice or threats. I intend to keep Alec around for a very long time, and I will."

Jace rammed his shoulder into Magnus's as he strode past him. "You can your holy-than-thou bullshit, Bane."

Magnus shook his head and looked around. There was more light on the second level from the holes that had been burned into the walls, but it was still dim. At the far end he saw several blankets and sleeping bags clustered together. As he turned his head, a patch of darkness caught Magnus's eye. He looked at the ground and saw the charred flooring where the fire had started. Jace, who was too busy trying to distance himself from Magnus, was about to step onto the scorch marks.

"Jace!"

Magnus's voice was drowned out by a loud creaking, followed by the splintering and snapping of wood. Jace disappeared as a large section of the floor gave way beneath his feet. Magnus rushed forward and dropped to his knees, inching forward until he was on his stomach. Jace was holding on to the edge of the floor with one hand, but the weakened floorboard snapped under his fingertips.

Magnus's hands shot out and snatched Jace's forearm. He could feel his body sliding forward slightly with Jace's weight. Jace stilled himself to prevent Magnus's grip from loosening. Magnus thought frantically how to get Jace back onto safe ground. He knew that if he shifted himself, he and Jace could both fall through the hole, or the floor could give way beneath him.

Magnus suddenly thought of something one of the firefighter's had told him a few days ago: Alec had been hanging over the edge of the ladder, but he'd managed to swing himself to get his leg over the side rung.

"Jace," Magnus called down. "I'm going to swing you. Try to hook your leg over the edge of the floor. I won't let go."

Magnus started swinging him without waiting for a reply. Jace was heavy, but he curved his body and kicked out with his legs to aid Magnus's efforts. The floor groaned beneath Magnus's belly, but it did not collapse. Magnus prayed that his hold on Jace would not fail.

Jace kicked out with his leg as he arced through the air. Magnus twisted his body to help throw Jace up onto the floor. Half of his body still hanging, Jace allowed Magnus to pull him up and away from the broken floor. The two sat staring at the gaping hole, breathing hard.

"You okay?" Magnus asked.

Jace's eyes were wide. He was silent while he caught his breath, then he pushed himself to his feet and, without looking at Magnus, said, "This doesn't change anything, Bane."

Magnus stared after Jace as he walked away. He dusted himself off as he got up and followed Jace back down the flight of stairs, mumbling "you're welcome" under his breath.


	9. Jinx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me!

Alec nabbed a piece of lettuce from the salad and popped it into his mouth, but not before Isabelle caught him. She made a face and smacked his arm with the oven mitt she was holding.

"There's going to be nothing left if you keep taste-testing everything, Alexander."

Alec picked up his utensils and continued tossing the caesar salad. "Can't be too safe. You might have poisoned everything."

"I'm beginning to wish I had. The longer you live, the less food there's going to be for our guests."

Alec reached into the salad again, this time picking out a crouton. It made a satisfying crunch as he turned and leaned against the counter, watching his sister as she bent to check the lasagne in the oven. "Remind me again why you thought this was necessary."

"You can't have lasagne without a caesar salad," Izzy said nonchalantly. "It's pretty much a law."

Alec picked up the dish towel next to him and chucked it at her, which she caught with ease. "You know what I mean."

"I just think that you and Magnus are really great together. Simon and I have been a couple for a while now, and I thought it would be nice for all of us to bond a little. We haven't had a family dinner in such a long time."

"Did you have to invite Magnus?" Alec whined. "What if this jinxes us and he breaks up with me?"

"If you believe something as stupid as a jinx can break you two apart, you need to have more faith in your relationship," Isabelle said sternly. "Besides, Magnus is a great buffer between you and Simon, and he sounded ecstatic about it when I invited him."

"Maybe he was just being polite."

"Take your negativity somewhere else. You're making the lettuce go limp."

Izzy was pulling the lasagne out of the oven when there was a knock at the door. She asked Alec to answer it, who replied to her with an exaggerated salute. Alec caught her swearing at him under her breath as he crossed the kitchen to the hallway. When he opened the door, he blinked to find Simon and Magnus laughing with each other.

Simon contained himself first, though his broad smile remained. "Hey, Alec." He didn't wait for a reply; instead he stepped around Alec politely and headed for the kitchen, a bouquet of flowers hidden behind his back.

Alec stared after him before finally turning to Magnus. He swallowed, drinking the sight of him in. Magnus wore a pair of dark jeans and a button down flannel shirt rolled up at the elbows. The blue hues of his shirt matched the color of Alec's eyes. His hair was styled into a faux hawk, and Alec wanted nothing more than to snake his fingers through the dark strands.

"Hey, you," Magnus said, bending down to place a feather-light kiss on Alec's lips.

Alec smiled. "Hey."

Magnus swung the one arm he was hiding behind his back around, a large white box in his upturned palm. "I come bearing cheesecake."

"Great." Alec took the box from him. "What kind?"

"Strawberry. A classic." Magnus grinned. "A little bird also told me it was your favorite."

Alec looked down, heat blooming in his cheeks.

Magnus lowered his voice. "Do you know how adorable you look when you blush?"

"Shut up," Alec said good-naturedly. He stepped aside to let Magnus in. "So when did you and Simon become best buds?"

"He's a nice kid, Alec. You'd probably know that if you weren't so busy trying to scare him off."

Alec shut the door with his hip. "It's nothing personal. He's dating my little sister. As her big brother, it's my responsibility to--"

Magnus cut Alec off by kissing him. When he pulled back he finished in a whisper, "Make her happy. Simon takes care of her. She's safe and happy with him. Protect _that_."

Alec offered a half-smile as Magnus took the box back from him. Magnus held the cheesecake in one hand and grasped Alec's hand in the other. Together they walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Like a mirror image of the two men, Isabelle and Simon were facing each other, one of her hands grasping his while her other arm cradled the bouquet of flowers. Izzy and Simon broke apart, but Magnus tightened his grip on Alec's hand before he could let go.

Isabelle held up her flowers like a trophy. "Look what Simon brought me. Aren't they beautiful?"

"Only half as beautiful as you," Magnus said to her.

Simon curled his arm around Izzy's waist and said with a wink, "Careful, Magnus. That's my girlfriend you're flirting with."

Magnus smiled. "No offense, Isabelle, but I've got eyes for someone else."

"God, the Hallmark love in this room is going to make me puke," Alec muttered.

In the quick moment that Isabelle and Simon looked away, Magnus let go of Alec's hand and lightly smacked his ass. Alec jumped in surprise, every nerve in his body alive and electric.

Magnus looked down at him with a teasing smirk. "Be nice."

After arranging her flowers in a vase and watering them, Izzy took the cheesecake from Magnus and set it in the fridge. She clapped her hands together and announced, "All right, family! Time to eat!"

Alec watched the three of them line up for food, marvelling at the fact that 'family' felt like the only word to describe them.

* * *

 

Isabelle and Simon were lounging on the sofa perpendicular to Magnus and Alec. Simon's back was leaning against the armrest, while Isabelle was propped up against him, cradled between his legs. His arms were wrapped around her middle, and in the safety of his embrace Isabelle had fallen asleep. It was not yet late into the night, but after she had spent the day cleaning and cooking, no one dared to wake her.

Simon and Magnus had been captivated by the movie the four of them had settled in to watch, but Alec was more entranced by the sight of his sister and her boyfriend. He noticed the serenity in her face as she dozed in Simon's arms, the way Simon tightened his embrace when she stirred, as if to assure her he was still there. Even though he hated to admit it, Alec could not ignore the way his heart warmed when Simon occasionally bent down to kiss Isabelle's hair. He realized Magnus was right: The best way to protect Isabelle now was to protect her and Simon's relationship.

Simon turned his head. Alec looked away quickly, but if Simon noticed his spying on them he gave no indication of it. He whispered, "I think I'll put her to bed."

"Want some help?" Alec asked.

"That's okay." Simon twisted his body and readjusted Isabelle so he could lift her into his arms. He got up from the couch. "I've got her."

"Simon?" Alec stared at the young man who held his sister in his arms. He watched as Isabelle sighed in her sleep and reached her arms up to curl them around Simon's neck. "Thank you for taking care of her."

Simon looked slightly taken aback. He searched Alec's face as if he was trying to detect hints of sarcasm or insincerity. Finally, he gave a crooked smile and said, "You're welcome."

Alec watched them go down the hall to Izzy's room. Only when the door closed and Simon did not return did Alec finally turn back to the TV. Suddenly exhausted, he ran his fingers through his hair and stifled a yawn.

Magnus's hand curled around Alec's shoulder and pulled him against his side. Alec closed his eyes, inhaling the comfort of Magnus's scent. Magnus kissed the top of Alec's head before resting his cheek there.

"You were right," Alec said, nestling in against Magnus's chest. "Simon is a good kid."

Magnus chuckled. "I'm always right, cowboy." When Alec yawned, Magnus whispered into his ear, "Ready for bed?"

Alec nodded and reached for the remote to turn off the TV. Together they got up from the couch and started for Alec's room, hand in hand. Alec rummaged through his drawers as Magnus closed the door. He politely looked away as Alec traded his jeans for a pair of sweatpants.

"My clothes might be too small, but did you want something to change into?"

Magnus shook his head at Alec's offer. Alec climbed into bed as Magnus began to strip out of his clothes. He knew he should respectfully look away, but Alec could not tear his eyes away from the curves of the muscles in Magnus's back and shoulders. His heart fluttered when Magnus dropped his shirt to the floor and moved to unbutton his jeans. Only when Magnus shucked his jeans and turned to face him, clad only in his boxer shorts, did Alec avert his eyes.

Magnus crawled onto the mattress beside him. "Like what you see?"

Alec nodded shyly. "Very much."

Magnus caught his lip between his teeth in a sexy smile that drove Alec wild. His breath caught in his throat as Magnus leaned forward and kissed him. Magnus cupped his cheek as their lips moved against each other. The kiss was heated, but it lacked the desire-starved intensity that foreshadowed what was to come next. Magnus pulled away, but Alec could see the difficulty of the restraint in his eyes.

Magnus traced Alec's jaw before whispering, "Come here." He pulled Alec against him as he leaned back against the pillows. The tenderness behind his words and embrace stung Alec's eyes, but the steady rhythm of Magnus's heart against his ear soothed the pain of adoration.

One of Magnus's arms was curled around Alec's shoulder. His other hand reached down to gently touch Alec's hip. Alec's pulse leapt in his throat when Magnus dragged his fingers, achingly slow, across the exposed flesh of his belly to his other hip. Alec held his breath, but Magnus's hand remained still, his fingers curled under the warmth of his t-shirt. He kissed Alec's temple and rested his cheek on top of his head, anchoring him against his side.

Alec hesitantly curled his arm around Magnus's waist. When he did not protest, Alec clutched onto him, a silent plea for Magnus to never leave.

"Alec?" Magnus whispered.

"Hmm?" Alec's voice was heavy with fatigue.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saying yes when I asked you to have a drink with me."

Exhaustion hindered Alec's ability to open his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile at Magnus's words. In the warmth of Magnus's arms, he passed from one dream into another.

* * *

 

Alec was seated at a table in the common room reading the daily newspaper when he heard footsteps approach behind him. Before he could turn, two cool hands covered his eyes and cloaked him in darkness.

"Guess who."

Alec registered Magnus's voice. "Some lame guy with the mentality of a twelve-year-old?"

Magnus uncovered Alec's eyes and sat down beside him. With feigned hurt he said, "Ouch, Lightwood. That stung a little."

Alec stuck out his lips in a pout. "Want me to kiss it better?"

Magnus punched him in the arm with a laugh. "You can kiss my ass, you little fucker."

Alec folded up the paper and tossed it back onto the table. He leaned back in his chair and angled his body toward Magnus, giving him his full attention.

"Check it out." Magnus slid a pair of sunglasses resting on top of his head down to cover his eyes. "Got a new pair of Aviators. What do you think?"

Alec's breath hitched in his throat. _That is the hottest thing I've ever seen in my life_. After a moment, he managed, "If I were you, I'd never take them off."

Magnus wrinkled his nose adorably. "Really? Even indoors at night? Wouldn't that make me a douche?"

Jonathan Morgenstern suddenly materialized at Alec's other side. "Undoubtedly. You'd go from hotass to douchebag in sixty seconds flat."

"Sounds like you speak from experience."

"Fuck you, Bane."

Magnus and Alec burst into laughter, but before any of them could say anything more, Sebastian Verlack bounded up to their table. He pointed at the newspaper.

"Did you guys see it?"

"See what?" Jonathan asked.

Sebastian looked at each one of them in turn, his eyes dark with resentment. "Our arsonist that got arrested? The crazy guy? He got released on bail."

Magnus ripped his sunglasses off. "They're not holding him? The guy's a nut job! What's to stop him from wreaking more havoc on the city?"

Sebastian sat down beside Jonathan, raking his fingers through his dark hair. "That's the kicker. They did a psych evaluation on him and cleared him. He turned his crazy off like a switch. I dunno' how the hell he did it, but he played the system. The wacko's loaded, too. Posted his own bail."

"It's amazing how far a little deception and money will get you in life," Jonathan sneered.

Magnus rested his arm over the back of Alec's chair, almost protectively. "And just how far will this guy go before someone finally stops him?"

Alec said nothing. He looked up at the clock on the wall. The current time started the countdown, and he wondered how long they had until the time ran out.

* * *

 

Alec waited patiently in the hall for Magnus, who was having a private conversation with Hodge about a call they'd went on earlier that day. He sorted through his messages, deleting the old ones from Jace without reading them. The fire station was quiet and appeared empty, though Alec knew the common room was housing the nightshift crew.

A door opened and closed and Magnus appeared around the corner. He kissed Alec's forehead and touched his shoulder. "Sorry. Just give me a minute to grab my stuff."

"Sure. I'll wait outside."

Alec sucked in a breath as he exited the station, welcoming the crisp coolness in his throat. Air that was not laden with smoke or indoor stuffiness was a blessing. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, drawing the night into him.

"Alec?"

He looked up. A motorcycle was a parked on the street, and sitting atop it was Jace. He swung his leg over and dismounted. Alec resisted the urge to go back inside and find Magnus. He could handle this on his own.

"Jace," he said, slightly inclining his head.

The blonde shoved his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. "So you and Bane are a thing now, huh?"

Alec defensively drew himself up taller. "What's it to you?"

"What makes him so special?"

"He makes me feel loved."

Jace drew in a breath. "Are you ever going to forgive me for what I did?"

Alec looked him in the eyes. "I never said I haven't forgiven you."

"But you chose him over me."

"Magnus hasn't needed me to give him a second chance." Alec noticed the defeated droop in Jace's shoulders. "That counts for something."

Jace stepped closer to him. "You do know how sorry I am, don't you? If I could go back and change it, I would. I'm not an angel, Alec. I'm human. You loved me for who I was before what happened that day. Why not now?"

"You weren't capable of hurting me until that day. You're the same person, Jace, but you're unpredictable."

Jace closed the distance between them. Alec saw a flicker of something burning in his golden eyes. Was it anger? He held his ground, waiting for Jace to start shouting at him.

"You're right," Jace said. "I am unpredictable."

And suddenly Jace was kissing him. Alec went rigid, too shocked to move. He could feel Jace's tongue trying to coax him to open his mouth, but it was a gentle question, not a demand. He closed his eyes, wishing for it to end. But a small part of him wished to remain there forever...

Jace suddenly tore away from Alec's lips. Alec opened his eyes and was stunned to find Magnus standing in front of him. Jace ducked out of the way in time to avoid Magnus's swing, and he retaliated with a punch that landed against Magnus's abdomen. The blow forced a grunt out of Magnus, but he swung out again, angry. His fist connected squarely with Jace's eye. Jace fell to the ground, swearing and holding the side of his face. Magnus moved in on his fallen target, but Alec reached out and grabbed his elbow.

"Magnus, wait--"

Magnus wrenched his arm out of Alec's grasp with an irritation that ignited hurt spreading from Alec's skin down to the core of his soul. Alec stepped back, frightened of Magnus Bane for the first time.

Magnus held up his hand and hissed, "Don't. Don't touch me right now."

Without another word, Magnus turned and stormed off down the street. Alec hesitated for only a second before rushing after him. Not once did he turn around to look at Jace. He walked a few steps behind Magnus, not daring to speak or reach for him. Eventually Magnus's pace began to slow and his fingers uncurled from his white-knuckled fists, but Alec could still sense a dulled rage burning inside him.

They reached Magnus's apartment building, and Alec was astonished when Magnus held the door open for him, silently inviting him in. He passed through the door, avoiding Magnus's gaze. They walked up the stairs without a word and entered Magnus's apartment. Alec watched him as Magnus walked into the kitchen and braced his hands against the sink, staring down at the sparkling surface.

"Magnus?"

He didn't respond. He turned on the tap and splashed water onto his face. The towel made a snapping noise as Magnus yanked it from the rack and dried his skin. When he turned, he threw the towel at the opposite wall and stared at it, fuming.

When he finally spoke, Magnus's voice was low and threatening. "Please tell me _he_ kissed _you_."

"He kissed me," Alec echoed, willing his voice not to shake.

Magnus nodded, his jaw clenched. When he looked over at Alec, the fire in his yellow eyes made Alec recoil slightly. In a mere couple of strides, Magnus had Alec in his arms. He crushed their lips together, hard enough to bruise. Alec tried to keep up, but he felt as though he was drowning under Magnus's intensity, like Magnus was preventing him from breaking the surface.

Alec's back suddenly slammed against a wall. Magnus grabbed his wrists and pinned them above his head. Alec's eyes burned when Magnus nipped at his lip, a little too hard. He turned his head away to catch his breath. Magnus licked and kissed ravenously at his throat, scraping his teeth across Alec's sensitive skin. Magnus's grip on his wrists was not painful, but Alec was also hyper-aware of the possessive way Magnus's hips were mashed against his own. His thoughts drifted to the way he'd felt anchored in Magnus's arms the night before. Now he felt trapped.

Magnus let out a groan that sounded more like a growl and covered Alec's mouth with his again. He urged Alec to let his tongue inside. He bit down on Alec's lip again and Alec jumped.

"Ow," he whimpered, almost too softly for his own ears.

But Magnus had heard him. He froze, breathing hard. A cloud of smoke seemed to clear from his eyes and he stepped back from Alec, releasing his wrists. Alec rubbed them, ignoring the stinging burn accompanied with his returning blood circulation.

Magnus turned away and shuffled over to collapse on the couch in the living room. Alec followed uncertainly. He slowly seated himself on the cushion beside Magnus and studied him carefully. He was overcome by fear and guilt, but Alec could not stand Magnus not speaking to him or looking at him.

Carefully, Alec leaned over and kissed him. After a moment, Magnus kissed him back. Alec scooted closer, their lips never breaking contact. He placed his hand on Magnus's chest and slid it downwards to the front of his jeans. Magnus moaned against his lips, but he did not reach up to touch Alec. His hands remained curled in the couch cushions.

Alec moved to unbutton Magnus's jeans, but Magnus's hands were suddenly on his shoulders, gently pushing him away. Alec stared at him, searching his face.

"I think," Magnus said quietly, "you should go."

Alec wished Magnus had slapped him instead. He blinked away the stinging in his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to beg Magnus to let him stay, to explain what had happened. But all he could manage was a nod.

It was a small relief when Magnus accompanied Alec down the stairs and outside. He wondered if Magnus was going to walk him home, or worse, make him walk home alone. But Magnus hailed a cab instead. He opened the door like a gentlemen and let Alec get in first. Alec slid over, but Magnus did not follow. He leaned inside and handed some cash to the driver, more than what was needed to cover the fare.

"Make sure he gets inside all right," Magnus instructed.

The driver took the money and nodded. Magnus turned his eyes on Alec, and Alec saw the sadness and emptiness swimming in the yellow depths. He whispered poignantly, "Goodnight, Alec." And before Alec could reply, he closed the door and walked away.


	10. Two Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks! The final chapter! Thanks for reading, and thank you Ella for the comments! Keep the hits, kudos, and comments coming! Y'all are great! Happy reading! :) (This chapter is a doozy! 16 pages long on Word! Bear with me!)

For the first time in a long time Alec found himself being suffocated by the awkward silence that filled the space between himself and Isabelle. Through the corner of his eye he could see her sneaking peeks at him as they scrubbed pots and pans by hand. He'd told her what had happened with Magnus and she'd been visibly concerned about her brother ever since, but Alec only felt a hollowness inside of him. He did not feel any emotions in the spectrum ranging from anger to depression; he only felt as though a part of him had been ripped away and the shock had not yet subsided.

"You were right, you know," Isabelle said suddenly.

Alec continued scrubbing without looking at her. "About what?"

"We never should have had that family dinner."

Alec's hands stilled. "Iz--"

"That dinner jinxed your relationship. It's my fault that this happened."

"It's not your fault," Alec said with a sigh. "And it wasn't the dinner that jinxed anything. The jinx came in the form of a blonde-haired, golden-eyed firefighter."

"More like a blonde-haired, golden-eyed asshole."

Alec gave her a half-smile, but when he looked away he asked somberly, "Do you really think it's over between us?"

"I think Magnus would be stupid to end his relationship with you."

"Izzy..." Alec said, his tone both scolding and pleading for her truthful answer.

Isabelle let out a breath. "Do you love him, Alec?"

There was a small moment of hesitation. "We haven't dated very long, and I don't know everything about him...but I think I do."

She measured his expression. "That scares you."

"That terrifies me."

Isabelle nudged Alec away from the sink with her hip and handed him a towel to dry his hands. "So prove it. Go see him."

Alec twisted the towel in his hands. "Do I tell him? That I love him?"

"The best way to tell him that you love him is to be at his side, through the fire and through the smoke."

* * *

 

He waited at the door, bouncing anxiously on the balls of his feet. He'd knocked only seconds ago but it felt as though years had passed. Alec shoved his hands into his coat pockets to keep them from fidgeting at his sides.

The door finally swung open and Magnus stood in the doorway, staring down at him. There was an initial flicker of surprise in his yellow-green eyes, but it faded quickly as Magnus tightened his grip on the door.

Alec had to swallow past the lump in his throat. "Hey."

"Hey," Magnus said tiredly. "Want to come in?"

Alec managed a nod and sidled past Magnus as he stepped aside. He turned before going too far, studying Magnus's expression and body language. Magnus was leaning against the closed door, his arms behind his back.

"So what brings you here? Looking for some make up sex?"

Alec could not tell if he was joking or being serious. "I'm not here for sex."

Magnus pushed himself away from the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "So why are you here?"

Alec fought to keep his hurt expression at bay. "I need you to forgive me."

"I have forgiven you," Magnus said matter-of-factly.

"Really?"

"Jace kissed you. End of story. You're forgiven."

Alec did not miss the emptiness behind Magnus's words. "You still seem pretty pissed to me."

Magnus strode forward and closed the distance between them, sealing his mouth over Alec's. The kiss ended before Alec could even close his eyes.

"Better?"

Alec shook his head. Magnus sighed and grabbed Alec's shoulders. He slid his hands up Alec's neck until he was cupping his face. He kissed him again, lightly at first, before sliding his tongue into Alec's mouth. Magnus pushed his body forward and Alec felt themselves molding together perfectly. Alec felt his mind beginning to fog up, but when Magnus fisted his fingers into his hair and gave a sharp tug, the quick bite of pain gave him enough clarity to gently push Magnus away.

After he caught his breath, Alec said quietly, "You're lying to me."

Magnus looked away, chewing the inside of his cheek.

"You haven't forgiven me."

"You want to know what pisses me off the most, Alec?" Magnus asked, his voice dangerously low. "It's not that Jace kissed you. It's the fact that you didn't push him away."

Alec stood frozen under Magnus's gaze, not daring to confirm nor deny the statement. He felt as though his knees were about to collapse under him at any moment. The room seemed to suck the air from his lungs. He braced himself for Magnus's next words, the words that would sever their relationship and Alec's heart simultaneously.

Magnus unexpectedly stepped forward again and took Alec's hands. He let out a long breath and clenched Alec's fingers tightly. "I know you and Jace have a history, and I respect that. I'm angry with you, Alec, but I do forgive you. Just give me some time and space."

Not trusting his voice, Alec nodded. He let his eyes fall to the floor and his head tipped forward to lightly rest against Magnus's chest. Magnus pressed his lips against Alec's hair, but his touch brought no real comfort. Alec let Magnus pull him to the door and he passed through it with little more than a wave. When the door closed behind him, he looked down the stairwell and then up it. He now stood at a crossroads, lost between hopeful and heartbroken.

* * *

 

It was a slow day at work, and Alec was ready to throw an axe at the clock. The hours were dragging by, which only made him more aggravated. Across the common room, Magnus was sitting with Sebastian and Jonathan. Occasionally he cast Alec a reassuring smile, but it did nothing to calm his nerves. Jace had tried to sit with Alec earlier, but Alec had pointedly moved to another table with a word. Jace, wisely, left him alone after that.

Alec's glaring at the clock was interrupted by his cell phone. He jumped as the familiar ringtone blared in his pocket. When he glanced at the display, he got up and hurried down the hall and into the locker room for more privacy.

"Simon?"

"Alec." Simon's voice was calm. Too calm. "Are you out on a call?"

"No. Why?"

"I thought I should call and give you a heads up. You know that crazy guy that attacked those schools?"

"The one that got released on bail?"

"Yeah. Him." Simon lowered his voice. "He checked himself into the hospital."

"What? Why? Is he being admitted into Psych?"

"He called for an ambulance complaining of chest pain. He seemed fine to me when we picked him up, but we had to admit him anyway. While I was waiting with him he told me he wanted a good seat for the show."

"A good seat for the show?" Alec repeated. "What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure. He wouldn't elaborate."

Alec's blood went cold. "You don't think he's going to attack the hospital, do you?"

"Security's already been alerted, and I'm keeping an eye on Izzy. But I don't think the hospital is his target. He mentioned something about sacrificing the Institute."

"Sacrificing the Institute? Leave it to the Riddler to make things complicated."

"We picked him up at Michael's Palace. If you get a call for that address, you be damn careful."

"Michael's Palace is an old apartment building. It's a dump."

"Maybe not in his eyes."

Right on cue, the station alarm began blaring. Alec took a deep breath, his heart pounding.

"Be careful, Alec," Simon said again.

"Look after, Isabelle. And Simon? Whatever you do, don't let that bastard out of your sight."

* * *

 

Two small explosions had erupted by the time emergency crews had arrived at Michael's Palace. The aged building did not house many tenants, but its unsteady structure had squads racing inside to assist civilians out of danger. Curious onlookers stood across the street, some pointing, some screaming, some gathering footage with their cell phones.

Alec stood in a circle of firefighters surrounding the chief, who was shouting instructions. He knew he should be focused on the chaos happening around him, but his mind drifted back to Isabelle. The thought of his sister being in the same building as a lunatic sent chills up his spine.

"Lightwood!"

Alec snapped out of it. "Sorry, sir."

"I need your mind here and now," Hodge said. "I can't send you in if you're not focused."

"I'm focused," Alec assured him. "You're not leaving me behind."

Hodge nodded. "Listen up. Another squad has started evac on the top floors. Those guys are making their way down. Verlack, Morgenstern, you two take the ground floor, starting with the rooms closest to the bomb site. Lightwood, Bane, and Wayland, do a sweep of the next floor up. Keep moving up a floor until you make recon with the other squad. Haul ass, people. I don't want to lose any men today."

Alec pulled up the rear of the group as they charged inside. He clapped Sebastian and Jonathan on their backs before following Jace and Magnus up the stairs. Jonathan and Sebastian gave him a thumbs up before slipping on their masks and rushing into the smoke.

* * *

 

The door flew open with a bang as Jonathan rammed his boot into it. He felt Seb's presence behind him as he ran into the apartment, calling out for any occupants. They'd cleared most of the ground floor quickly thanks to the lack of residents, but there were still several rooms to go, and the occasional groaning of the building did not ease their alarm.

"All clear," Seb declared, as they met up again at the doorway.

"Clear," Jonathan confirmed.

Sebastian entered the hall and approached the next door. "I'm going to need a beer after this shift, man."

"Or two," Jonathan agreed.

"Maybe an entire liquor store."

The two laughed nervously. As Sebastian raised his fist to pound on a door, the shrillness of glass shattering caught their attention. Jonathan followed the sound of loud cursing and coughing a couple doors down. He threw open the unlocked door and darted inside. Sebastian crashed into him as he came to an abrupt halt.

A stout man stood in the kitchen, shoving miscellaneous objects into a small backpack. His dark skin was smeared with sweat and dust and his kind, brown eyes were wide with terror. Jonathan noticed a table had been knocked over, and shards of shattered dishes littered the floor.

"Sir," Sebastian said, "you need to come with us."

"I had to get my things!" the man explained. "They're heirlooms."

"I understand, but you need to evacuate now." Seb motioned for the man to approach. "The building is unstable. Grab your bag and come with us."

The man looked around, ready to protest, but he eventually obliged and carefully stepped through the broken glass. Jonathan grabbed his arm for good measure; he kept his grip loose enough to make it seem like he was steadying him but tight enough to hold him back should the man decide to make a run for another heirloom.

"Is there anyone else in this apartment?" Sebastian asked from behind them.

The man coughed and shook his head. "I'm the manager. It's just me."

"Get him out of here," Sebastian said. "I'll move on to the next one."

"It was that crazy man," the manager said before Jonathan could reply. "The one that blasted those schools. I knew I should have cleaned out his rooms when I had the chance."

Sebastian reached out and grabbed the man's free arm. "Did you say room _s_?"

The manager coughed and nodded. "He's renting two rooms. I thought it was just an OCD thing or something. He always paid his rent, so I didn't question it."

"Which rooms are his?"

"One of his rooms has been blown to bits." He pointed to the third-last door on the left. "That one there is his other room."

"Go." Seb gave Jonathan a light push. "I'll check it out."

Jonathan hastily led the man toward the exit. Behind him, he heard Sebastian break open the apartment door. The manager stumbled slightly when they got outside. He raised his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. Jonathan half-carried, half-dragged him over to a waiting EMT.

"Check him out," he instructed. "I have to go back in."

Jonathan did not wait for the EMT's reply. He turned and bolted back into the building, skidding slightly as he rounded the corner into the apartment. The kitchen was empty, every cupboard door thrown open. The only piece of furniture in the living room was a wooden stool. The apartment felt wrong, sinister. Jonathan could feel cold fingers pressing against the back of his neck with every step he took.

"Seb?" he called.

There was one open door in the small hallway. Jonathan approached it cautiously. Sebastian's back was to him, but Jonathan felt no comfort from his friend's presence. He stepped inside the room. This room was also void of any furniture, but Sebastian was staring at something in the closet. Both doors had been thrown open. Jonathan could not make sense of the cords and objects plastering the walls inside.

"Seb? What is it?"

Sebastian turned around, his eyes wide and his face blank. "Run," he said.

Jonathan leaned to peer around his friend and his eyes caught the red flashes of the timer strapped in the middle of the clutter.

_3_... _2_... _1_... _0_.

* * *

 

Alec had just finished clearing his apartment and had stepped into the hallway to catch his breath. He turned his head to see Magnus approaching. Jace stepped out of his apartment at the wrong time and bumped into Magnus.

"Watch it, Bane," he snarled.

"Fuck you, Jace," Magnus snapped back.

"That's it? Not gunna' punch me this time?"

Alec could still see Jace's swollen eye through his mask.

"What's the point?" Magnus growled. "No matter how many times you get punched, you don't seem to get the point. Plus, it's only making you stupider."

Jace gripped his axe tighter. "You'd shut your mouth if you knew what's good for you."

"Oh, please," Magnus scoffed. "You don't scare me."

"Guys!" Alec cut in. "Now is not the time. Can we please do our jobs?"

Magnus started for Alec again without another word. Jace remained where he was, twisting his axe.

"Living up to your reputation, Bane."

Magnus stopped at Alec's side and turned. "And what reputation is that?"

"The one where you let other people fight your battles for you."

"Better than your reputation. The one where you'll screw anything that moves."

"Fuck you, B--"

There was a loud _boom_ and the building suddenly lurched. Alec teetered and slammed his arm against the wall to steady himself. Magnus managed to regain his balance before falling over. Jace pressed his free hand against the wall, his golden eyes wide.

"What the fuck was that?" he shouted.

Alec looked down in time to see a large crack spreading in the floor. It slithered around them, letting out a soft hiss. The ground beneath his boots started to shake. Alec grabbed Magnus and shoved him forward. Magnus hit the ground in front of Jace just as the floor beneath Alec gave way. He heard someone scream his name as he fell. He passed through a room of fire and smacked against the floor below. The wood beams and flooring instantly gave way beneath Alec's weight and he found himself falling again. He saw his helmet hit the floor below him right before his head cracked against the ground and everything went black.

* * *

 

"Alec!" Magnus shouted.

He was leaning over the hole in the floor, staring down at Alec's unmoving body two levels below. The explosion that had gone off below them had been bigger than the first two combined, and the flames were spreading fast. Before long, the entire building would collapse on itself and everyone inside would be crushed.

"I'm going down there," he said, repositioning himself to lower himself down.

"Are you crazy?" Jace demanded. "Get up and take the stairs! Those beams could break the moment you try to swing yourself from them."

"We don't have time for stairs!" Magnus snapped. "You do what you want, just get down there as fast as you can. I need your help."

Laying on his stomach, Magnus carefully began to let his legs drag him into the hole. He held on to an exposed beam on the edge of the broken floor and slowly began rocking himself back and forth, all the while praying for the beam to hold strong. When he gained enough momentum, he let go and dropped safely to the undamaged floor of the room below. Ignoring the flames at his back, he dropped to a crouch and inched closer to the hole in the floor. Alec remained in the exact same position, which turned Magnus's blood cold. He tested the edges of several beams, cursing when they broke free in his hand. When he found a solid one, he gripped it tightly and lowered himself down. He swung himself harder this time, aiming to put as much distance between his landing spot and Alec as possible. His feet had barely touched the floor before he was crawling to Alec's side.

"Alec! It's Magnus." He grabbed Alec's shoulder and gently rolled him over. "I've got you, buddy."

Alec's forehead had been split open and blood was gushing from the wound. Magnus cursed and looked around the room for a towel or anything he could use to try and stop the bleeding. When he saw nothing, he ripped off his helmet and face mask, slid out of his jacket, and tore off his work shirt. A thin t-shirt was all that remained covering his torso, and though he knew the building was rising in temperature, he felt as though as layer of ice was forming beneath his skin.

He jumped when Jace dropped down beside him, the blade of his axe clanging against the floor. He pushed the balled-up shirt in his hand against Alec's wound. The building gave another rumble and trembled. Magnus leaned his body over Alec's to shield him from the falling sparks and wood.

"Didn't take the stairs?" he asked Jace.

"No. Couldn't let you one-up me," Jace said. "The ground floor is going up like a grass fire. We need to move. Now."

There was another loud rumble overhead, followed quickly by tremors. Magnus swore and pulled Alec against him, protecting him from more falling debris. There were several loud bangs above them and outside the door of the small basement room. When he looked down to check on Alec, he nearly jumped to see two pale blue eyes staring up at him through a mask.

"Alec, it's okay. I've got you," Magnus said, his voice calm.

Alec blinked, his eyes unfocused. He reached up to grab Magnus's arm tightly, and when he opened his mouth to speak blood leaked from the corners of his lips. He said something too low for Magnus to hear.

Magnus lowered his head. "What did you say?"

Alec tightened his grip on Magnus's arm. "Can't...breathe."

Magnus looked down at Alec's chest. Blood was soaking the front of his jacket, and at the center of the spreading darkness was a thick, jagged piece of wood. Pieces of wood beams covered the floor around them. Magnus cursed inwardly, realizing a piece may have punctured Alec's lung.

"You're fine," Jace said over Magnus's shoulder. "We're going to get you out, Alec."

Alec struggled to suck in a couple of breaths before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went limp in Magnus's arms. Magnus checked his pulse to make sure he'd only passed out. He carefully set Alec back on the floor and stood up, quickly slipping his jacket back on. He looked around. There was one door to the room, and the flames above them were quickly reaching down into the basement, reaching for them.

He turned to Jace. "I'll check and see how bad it is out there."

Magnus approached the door and reached for the knob. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what lay waiting outside. He twisted the doorknob carefully and pulled the door open half an inch...

A gust of air pressure pushed the door open wider and a wall of flames leapt at Magnus's face. He let out a cry and twisted, slamming the door shut with his body. But not before the flames licked at the side of his face. He fell to his knees, his hands shaking.

"Magnus!" Jace was at his side in an instant. "Let me see. Look at me."

He could not feel any pain, not yet. But when he lifted his head and looked into Jace's eyes, he knew the fire had tasted the flesh on the left side of his face. Jace succeeded in keeping his face expressionless, but he had no control over the automatic widening of his eyes and dilation of his pupils.

"You're fine," Jace lied, the same way he had with Alec. "It just grazed you."

"We can't go that way." Magnus pointed at the door. "The fire has jumped from the roof to the floor out there. The hall is a wall of flames."

"Fuck." Jace looked around. He pointed to some square boards nailed to the wall. "Do you think that's a window?"

"It is now." Magnus looked at the axe in Jace's hand. "Smash the shit out of it. "

Magnus crawled over to Alec and continued pressing the blood-soaked shirt to his wound while Jace made quick work of obliterating the boards. The space was undoubtedly once a window, and, though it was small, it was an escape route nonetheless. Jace cleared away the last piece of wood and turned to face Magnus.

"I'll boost you out, then you pull Alec up," Magnus instructed.

Jace looked hesitant, but he did not argue. Magnus got up and hurried over to the wall. He interlaced his fingers together and bent his knees. When Magnus gave him a nod, Jace put his boot into Magnus's hands and stepped up. Magnus grunted under his weight, but managed to lift him enough to get his torso out the window. Magnus grabbed the bottoms of Jace's boots and pushed upwards until he pulled himself out the window. Jace quickly whirled around and poked his head and arms back into the basement, signalling for Alec.

Magnus hurried over to his limp form and lifted him into his arms. The adrenaline coursing through his veins made Alec's small body seem feather-light, but Magnus knew he'd soon be drifting into shock. He backtracked to the window and lifted Alec as high as he could. Jace reached down and managed to grasp the shoulder of Alec's jacket.

"I need you to toss him," Jace called down. "Just enough that I can grab him under his arms."

Magnus wasted no time waiting. He bent his knees and straightened, raising his arms at the same time. Alec lifted out of his arms and landed in Jace's grasp. As he did before, Magnus grabbed Alec's boots and pushed while Jace pulled him out. Only when Alec's boots disappeared through the window did Magnus begin to feel faint. He braced a hand against the wall, panting.

"You're next, Bane."

Magnus looked up and saw Jace grinning down at him. "Aren't you going to leave me down here? Get rid of me once and for all?"

"I would never give that pleasure to a fire. Besides, I'll never get into Alec's good graces if I let his boyfriend die. Come on."

Magnus reached his hands up and jumped. Jace's hands latched onto his firmly, their gloves refusing to slip. When Jace pulled him high enough, Magnus grabbed onto the outside of the building with one hand and pulled himself out to help Jace. His entire body finally free of the building, Magnus collapsed onto his back. He could feel a throb beginning to pulse on the left side of his face. Jace said something to him and took off, but Magnus could not comprehend his words. He dragged himself over to Alec and pulled him into his lap, whispering over and over that it was going to be okay.

Suddenly a group of paramedics was surrounding them. They were pulling Alec out of Magnus's arms, their words an indistinct haze. Magnus heard Jace murmuring reassuringly into his ear, but when Alec's hand was ripped from his own, he was attacked by an onslaught of pain. He barely heard his own scream before his slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Alec blinked his eyes and his unfamiliar surroundings sent a jolt of panic through him. He came fully awake with a start, jack-knifing upright and breathing hard.

"Alec."

A hand gently pushed against his chest, laying him back down, while another rested comfortingly on his shoulder. As he sucked in another breath his body was wracked by a fit of coughing, following by a pounding in his head and a throbbing in his ribs. Alec groaned and tried to relax into the pillows. When he finally settled down he realized it was Jace at his side.

"Jace?" Alec's voice was hoarse. "What happened?"

Jace pulled a chair closer to Alec's bed and sat down, cocking his head to the side. "What do you remember?"

He thought for a moment and images flashed behind his eyes. "There was a fire...and the floor gave out..."

"You took a nasty blow to the head. You've got stitches and a small concussion, but your lung is fine."

"My lung?" Alec lightly touched the tender spot on his ribcage.

"A piece of a wood beam got lodged in your chest and resulted in a pneumothorax." At Alec's confused expression, Jace added, "Your lung collapsed."

Alec looked down and noticed the IV tube in his hand. That combined with the pain in his body and choppy memories suddenly became too overwhelming. "Where's Isabelle?"

Jace reached for Alec's shaking hand. "She's been here since you were admitted. The doctor and I convinced her to go home and get some rest. She'll be back later."

"Is Magnus here?"

Jace's face twisted into an expression Alec could not decipher. He could hear his heart rate accelerate on the monitor beside him. He could feel tears brimming in his eyes as he clenched the bed sheet in his free hand.

"Oh, God," he whispered. "Oh, God."

Jace squeezed Alec's hand, alarmed. "No, no, Alec. Magnus is alive. He's just not here."

Alec took a shaky breath, tears running down his cheeks. "Jesus, Jace. You scared the shit out of me. Everyone is okay?"

Jace's brow furrowed, sadness evident in his golden eyes. He passed a newspaper to Alec and said quietly, "Not everyone."

Alec took the paper and unfolded it, struggling to do so with his shaking hands. The newspaper was folded so the obituaries were serving as the front page, and Alec's eyes fell on two familiar faces. He squeezed his eyes shut, but not before his cheeks were dampened with fresh tears. The tears not only betrayed his grief, but they betrayed his frustration for not being able to remember them that day. He could have sworn he spoke to them, but no memories resurfaced.

"Sebastian and Jonathan are really gone?" he whispered.

"The funeral is tomorrow."

"Did they--" Alec cleared his throat. "Did they suffer?"

"There was an explosion below where we were. It was a bunch of bombs fused together. The bombs were small, but the combined impact was significant enough. Jon and Seb were in the room when it went off." The whites of Jace's eyes were glittery and pink. "They were gone instantly."

Alec nodded, staring down at his friends' faces. "At least they were together. Those two were like brothers."

"They were brothers. Our brothers," Jace agreed.

Alec wiped his eyes. "How long have I been here?"

"Five days."

"I want to go home."

Jace nodded. "I'll find the doctor and see what she says."

"Jace? If I can leave, can you take me somewhere first?"

* * *

 

Alec clutched his side, willing himself not to cough as he sucked in shallow breaths. The trip up the stairwell had left him winded, and it had taken him longer than usual. But Alec was determined. He'd made it up, and he wasn't leaving until the door opened.

He knocked again and straightened, ignoring the dull stabbing pains in his head and ribs. He hurriedly ran his fingers through his hair and straightened his jacket. There was a giant bandage on his head covering the stitches and there were several cuts on his face, but there was nothing he could do to hide those.

The door opened a crack and half of Magnus's face peered out. His eye widened and his jaw fell open. "Alec?"

Alec smiled. "Hey, B."

"What are you doing here? You should be resting."

"I rested in the hospital. Jace is waiting downstairs to take me home, but I wanted to see you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there when you woke up."

"Are you still angry with me?"

Magnus blinked. "You remember that?"

"I don't remember much about the fire, but I do remember the days before it. You were mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you, Alec. Not anymore. You saved my life. Thank you."

Alec looked at the floor. "So why weren't you there?"

Magnus lowered his gaze. "I thought it would be easier if I stayed away."

"What do you mean?" Alec felt secluded by the door between them. "Can I come in?"

Magnus's eye widened. "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"I won't touch you or anything. I just want to have a conversation without a door between us."

Magnus seemed about ready to argue, but he hesitated. His yellow-green eye was poignant, lacking the joy and light Alec was familiar with. He sighed and said, "Wait until I call, okay?"

Alec nodded, confused by Magnus's behavior. He waited obediently and respectfully in the hall until Magnus's voice invited him inside. He entered the apartment and shut the door behind him. Magnus's scent filled his nostrils as he moved through the hallway and into the living room. Magnus had his back to him, his muscles tense under his long-sleeved t-shirt. When Alec tried to step around to face him, Magnus pivoted, keeping his back to Alec's face.

"Please don't," he said quietly.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked. "Why won't you let me look at you?"

"Jace didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Magnus let out a hollow laugh. "The one time he keeps his mouth shut..."

Alec reached for him. "Magnus, what are you talking about?"

Magnus sighed and slowly began to turn. He kept the left side of his face hidden as long as he could. "I thought if I didn't visit you at the hospital you wouldn't want to see me. You'd stay away."

Alec's stomach flipped when Magnus finally looked at him. The left side of his face was a mixture of blisters, scabs, and reddish scarred skin. His eye and hair were miraculously intact, but his cheek, temple, jaw, and neck were no longer covered in flawless tanned skin. Part of his eyebrow had been singed away, but Alec hardly noticed.

"Alec," Magnus said, "I'm giving you an easy out. I won't judge you for walking out of this apartment and never seeing me again."

"Why would I leave?"

"Come on." Magnus laughed and pointed at his face. "Who wants to be seen with this?"

Alec narrowed his eyes and clenched his fingers into fists. "There's nothing wrong with you, Magnus."

"Half of my face has been burned away." Magnus's eyes glittered. "It's disgusting."

Alec stepped forward. "Nothing about you is disgusting."

"Alec, can you just go, please? I don't want you to see me like this."

He grabbed Magnus's hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

Magnus tried to pull away and Alec gripped his hand tighter. He stepped close enough to see the wet paths trailing down Magnus's cheeks. Alec wanted nothing more than to reach up and cup Magnus's face in his hands, but, not wanting to hurt him, he settled for resting his palm against his unburned cheek.

"Hey," he whispered. "Look at me."

Magnus opened his eyes and more tears spilled out.

"I'm here with you," Alec promised. "Every step of the way."

Magnus trembled as he looked down into Alec's eyes. "Are you sure?"

Alec smiled and wiped the tears on the right side of his face. "Of course I am. I want to be with you."

Magnus took a quivering breath and whispered, "Will you come with me to the funeral tomorrow?"

Alec nodded. "We'll be there for Jonathan and Sebastian. Together."

Very carefully, Alec stretched up onto his toes and lightly pressed his lips to Magnus's. Magnus flinched at first, but he relaxed quickly and kissed Alec back, wrapping his arms around his neck. When Alec pulled back, Magnus made eye contact with him for a short moment before looking at the floor self-consciously. Alec pulled him tighter against his body and stroked his cheek, coaxing Magnus to look at him again.

Their eyes finally met and Alec whispered, "You're perfect."

The same two words Magnus has said to him their first night together. The same two words that had made Alec fall in love with him. The same two words that Alec meant more than anything. The same two words that meant 'I love you.'


End file.
